


Outlaws.

by yuukimagtsu666



Series: Outlaw. [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuukimagtsu666/pseuds/yuukimagtsu666
Summary: There's always more to a person then meets the eye, and looks can always deceive. Akira was no exception. He wasn't pure of heart nor did he claim to be. What happens when he's true nature is revealed. And a new waits him? Oh yeah spoilers. All of Akira's confidants will make an appearance in this story. Hifumi joins  the team and Akechi survived. Also Akira is not evil.





	1. Behind the mask.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira shows his true colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Akira Kurusu was never really what most people would consider a good person. He knew this, but he didn't really care. The opinions or approval of others do not concern him in the slightest. He had his own worries to deal with, he didn't have time to bother himself with other peoples crap. And if he did involve himself with others it was soly for his own benefit. He had a goal...a goal he would do ANYTHING to achieve, he didn't care what he had to do, who he had to use, who he had to hurt, or who's blood he had to spill. This whole assault case was a HUGE set back on his goal...and he made sure that the one responsible was sorry. This whole Phantom Thief business was rather fortunate...at least through a change of heart he didn't have to kill Shido himself....or Kamoshida....or Kaneshiro...or Sae...he didn't care much for what happened to Akechi. Akira was just glad that attention starved pain in the ass was out of his hair for good.

  
After defeating Yaldabaoth and saving the world, Sae came up to him and told him in order to find Shido guilty he would have to turn himself in. Now this didn't really bother him...why? Because he knew once his frie-......no...that word was kinda pushing it. His confidants...once his confidants found out about his imprisonment, Akira KNEW they would do everything in their power to get him out. Especially those idiotic women he entered a relationship with, just to make them work harder for him. He knew that if he turned himself in not only would he not be in juvie for very long...he could make Shido suffer even more for crossing him and get rid of his record.

  
Everything was going smoothly. Just before Valentines day he got a flood of messages on his phone from the girls asking to hang out with him. Akira really didn't feel like dealing with any them, he never had any love for any of them. He acted just as loving as he needed to be and nothing more, he honestly couldn't stand any of them. He ONLY valued their skills, nothing else..also the sex was a good stress reliever. So he ignored all the messages and decided to spend Valentines alone. Well that was the plan but Futaba came into the cafe and asked to hang with him. Futaba was very useful to Akira, however he didn't enter a relationship with her...cause one because she already gave helping him everything she had. Two...he saw her as a little sister and well...actually liked having her around. And three...Soijro had done so much for him, he respected Sojiro alot...he was...kinda like the dad he never had and always wanted. So he showed respect for him and didn't screw around with his daughter just like he asked, Akira had some restraint and morality.

  
So just like that Akira ended up spending time with Futaba and she ended up giving him chocolate. She said it was sibling chocolate, but what she said after that really made him....feel.  
Futaba: "I love ya bro!"  
Akira: "Ahh....hehehehe...yeah. Same lil sis."  
Ever since he Igor and Lazenva said their goodbyes to Akira and gave him the power of the world arcana, he had been getting these really bad headaches randomly. They were bad but they passed. He was still having them but Futaba's presence made him not pay much mind to it. The next day the headaches were REALLY bad...when he looked himself in the mirror in the bathroom he could have sworn his eyes flashed yellow...Akira was NOT in a good mood that day...

  
2/15.....would be the day Akira revealed his true nature. Akira was just sitting in the cafe area holding his head while looking through all the messages from the girls...  
Akira: "God...these women never quit..." He sighed.  
Morgana: "Weren't girls supposed to give chocolate to the guys they like yesterday?....Hey...Are you gonna be OK?"  
Akira: "I'll be fine Mona...argh....my fucking head..." Akira groaned in pain and clutched his head in pain.  
Morgana: "My gentlemanly nature is making me worry about you..."  
Akira sighed and gave Morgana a....Really? Look  
Akira; "I swear Mona...look I respect you but sometimes you can be a real-"  
*CLINK!!*  
Akira heard the bell to the cafe door go off and saw Sojiro hurry in and give him a concerned look. He looked panicked.  
Sojiro: Hey, what'd you do...? Outside the store, is that.."  
Akira: "Huh? Wha-" Akira stood up and looked at him.  
The bell rung again.  
Woman's voice: "Excuse me..."  
Before Akira knew it Haru, Ann, Makoto, Sadayo, Ichiko, Takemi, Chihaya, and Hifumi surrounded him holding boxes of chocolate.  
Akira could only roll his eyes at the situation...  
Ann: "So you already have a favorite!?" She growled.  
Ann: "I came to say hello yesterday...but when I looked in the window, you were with someone else...You dick!" She roared.  
Makoto: "...I saw the light on in here last night. Did you think you'd just try and trick this romantically impaired fool?"  
GOD....that condescending tone in her voice just PISSES him off...  
Haru: "I was worried about you, so I came to check on you yesterday...You could just said you were busy...if you had to lie about what you were doing..."  
Akira: "Agggh....naive little brat..." He cursed in his head.  
Hifumi: "You were here with someone else yesterday, weren't you...? Are you cheating on me?... Please tell me it's not true."  
Takemi: "...You sem to be doing well. Did my little guinea pig forget to turn off his lights last night?"  
Akira: "I am NOT your guinea pig bitch..." He swore under his breath.  
At this point Akira was grinding his teeth, becoming more irritated as they went on. His splitting headache that just seemed to worsen with every second wasn't helping either. He did not have time or patience for this...  
Sadayo: "You're such a problem child....I left early yesterday to see how you were...and I saw you with someone else. What the heck am I doing...?"  
Chihaya: "I got worried yesterday, so I read my own fortune...It said that you're seeing someone else..."  
Ichiko: "I got quite the scoop yesterday...a boyfriend caught cheating! I'm not very happy about it, though."  
Akira: "Like I care if you are..." He mumbled.  
Akira was just BARELY keeping his rage in check, however the dam was about to break.  
Ann: "And here I came all this way for you..."  
Makoto: "Take it."  
Haru: "Take my chocolate, please before I crush it."  
Akira: "Grrr....." He growled.  
**???: "Akira....your heart is going to burst at this rate... you need to stop holding back...all this negativity your holding in is really putting a strain on your heart."**  
Akira: "Agh.....I know....but...Sojiro is watching..."  
Hifumi: "Here is your chocolate."  
Takemi: "There's no need to be modest, just take the chocolate." She said with a smug smile on her face.  
Akira: "I am going to.....TORTURE that skank...." His twitched.  
Sadayo: "You can eat this, right? It's chocolate."  
Chihaya: "Here. Take your chocolate."  
Akira's vision turned blood red...he could hear voices whispering in his ears...his blood boiled...his whole body trembled and his hands bled from clenching his fists so hard.  
**???: "Akira! Your heart! Its going...TO...BURST."**  
Ichiko: "Here. It's chocolate, got it?"  
*SNAP!!!*  
One of the chains of Akira's heart broke in two...  
Sojiro: "Hey kid...say something."  
Akira simply hung his head...and didn't move or speak.  
Sojiro: "Ugh...kid?"  
Morgana: "Oh no...."  
Akira's body twitched...and then....  
Akira: "Hehehe....." He giggled still holding his head down.  
Ann: "Do you think this is funny?! You're the scum of the world!"  
Akira: "Hehehehehehehehehehe!" His head rose.  
Akira: "hehehehe.....Hahahahaha....HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHA!" Akira stumbled backwards and leaned to the right and pushed up against the sink next to him.  
*BANG! BANG!*  
Akira then banged his head against the mirror just above the sink a few times.  
Everyone took a few steps back with shocked and confused looks on their faces.  
Akira: "Hahahahahahaha! Hahahaha! Ha HA! HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAAA!!!"  
Akira stared at the mirror while laughing, his vision was still blood red, the word HA appeared everywhere in black writing he looked, the mirror had blood splattered on it and had bloody finger prints on it...his reflection had a very crooked smile on its face, yellow glowing eyes, clothes torn slightly, hair standing up, and was covered in blood as well....Akira stared at his reflection while still laughing like a mad man.  
Ichiko: "What is wrong with him...?"  
Sojiro: "Akira...."  
Morgana the ran to Akira's side and pawed at his leg trying to get his attention.  
Morgana: "Akira! Snap out of it! Answer me! PLEASE!" He cried.  
Akira: "BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHA-.....agh?....huh?..." Looks down at the cat.  
Morgana: "Calm down! please!"  
Akira: "Mona?...." The voices ceased...his vision became less red and the hallucinations faded away. His heart, body and mind settled down a bit.  
Akira: "Morgana...." He reached down and stroked the cat's head gently.  
Morgana: "Thats right...just calm down..."  
Akira: "Aggh...." The boy then takes a few deep breaths and completely calms down.  
Akira: "*Phew...*That's better. Thanks Mona." The boy sighed.  
Having regained his composer he turned to face everyone. They...were all giving him weird looks.  
Sojiro: "Akira...what the hell? Are you o-"  
Akira: "I'm just fine Sojiro, don't worry. Hey listen...can you do me a favor?"  
Sojiro: "What?"  
Akira: "Can give a little bit of time alone, so we can all talk in private?"  
Sojirro: "Hmm....Akira...what are you planning on doing?" He gave a very seriously look.  
Akira: "I'm just gonna.....set some things straight. Nothing too extreme. Promise. I'll call you on your phone when I'm done." He said holding his hand up swearing.  
Sojiro: "...........Okay fine. But please don't do anything you may regret..." He said walking to the door.  
Akira: "You too Morgana."  
Morgana: "Joker...I...I...don't think I should lea-"  
Akira: "MONA. It will be fine okay? Go on with Sojiro." He said kneeling on one knee and petting Morgana.  
Morgana: ".....Alright Akira....but...will...everything still be...you know...okay? Afterwards?..."  
Akira: ".....We'll see Mona...we'll see. Go. Now."  
Morgana: "Right....see you later?"  
Akira: "See ya in the morning."  
Morgana: "Heh...thought so..." He sighed running off after Sojiro.  
Once the two exited the cafe, Akira then stared at the door for a few moments then looked back to the girls. Their sour looks returned. Akira then sighed and took off his glasses and hung them on the collar of his shirt. He then reached into his jacket and pulled out a black little box, he then opened the top of it and took out a cigarette. He placed the cig in his mouth and then placed the box back in his jacket. He then reached into his pocket and took a lighter, he put a hand over the lighter as he lifted up to the cig in his mouth and lit it.  
Haru: "Akira?"  
Sadayo: "Y-you...smoke?"  
Takemi: "Where would a minor like you get cigarettes?"  
Ichiko: "Better question is who would sell him cigarettes?"  
Akira took a long pull on the cig and then took it out of his mouth holding it between his fingers, then blew out a stream of smoke in the air.  
Akira: "It doesn't matter where I got them. What does matter is that it's none of you're fucking business." He shot back at them in a harsh tone.  
Their eyes went wide at that reply. Akira had NEVER talked to any of them like that.  
Sadayo: "That's not how you speak to your teacher." She said in a sharp tone.  
Akira: "I don't give two shits who you are lady. You could be the queen of fucking England and I'll still talk to you however I like."  
Haru: "Agh! You are so immature!"  
Akira: "Says the one who gets a kick outta making our enemies beg for their lifes." He said taking another puff of his cig.  
Haru gripped her chocolate tighter in anger.  
Akira: "Look...for the entirety of the year I've known you all, I have done nothing but listen to all of you rant and rave about everything in your lifes. Now....its my turn, and all of you are going to shut the hell up and listen." He spoke in a dark tone.  
Akira: "Look much like you, I have my own way of life."  
Makoto: "So you're way of life involves toying with other peoples feelings?!"  
Akira: "If that's what it takes to meet my goals then yes. Look I have a goal in my life...a goal that I will do anything to make a reality."  
Ann: "Is your goal SOOO freaking important that you would stab your own friends in the back?!"  
Akira: "Yes. This goal is more important then anything else in the world to me. To achieve it...I don't care what I have to do, who I have to use, who I have to hurt, or who's blood I have to spill."  
Akira: "And friends? Don't kid yourself. All of you were pawns. Nothing more." He took another puff.  
Haru: "Pawns?!"  
Akira blew smoke in her direction.  
Akira: "Do I have to fucking spell it out? PAWNS. Tools. Tools to be used until you either broke or out lived you're usefulness."  
Ann: "You bastard!"  
Ichiko: "So we were just tools to you?" She growled.  
Akira: "Thats ALL you were to me."  
Sadayo: ".......After all the things you did for me....you listened to my problems....you helped me through the darkest times of my life....and made me feel like I was the luckiest girl in the world...all I was to you...was just a TOOL?"  
Akira: "Don't get it twisted. I ONLY helped you with you're problems so you could do a better job of helping me. I was just keeping my tools in working condition. I value your skills. Nothing else. I could care far less about any of you. However...now that this whole Phantom Thief business is over you are absolutely NOTHING to me."  
Chihaya: "I can't believe what I'm hearing...you're the lowest of the low. I TRUSTED you! I LOVED YOU!  
Akira: "Yeah? Well I HATE you. To be perfectly honest I hate all of you."  
Akira: "Ann, your annoying. Haru, you're so weak and spineless its sickening, Takemi, you're depressing, Hifume, you need a reality check, Ichiko you never shut the fuck up and are so full of yourself, Sadayo, you're just flat out pathetic, Makoto, you need to learn to mind you're own damn business and stop acting like you can decide how people should live their lives, and Chihaya.....I just straight don't like you."  
Their faces burned with anger.  
Takemi: "You...really played me for a fool."  
Akira: "Not hard to do."  
Akira: "It's not my fault you morons are easy to be played for fools. No wonder you all were in those bad situations for so long. In fact...had I not come here to Shibuya...50,000 yen says you guys would STILL be in those situations."  
Akira: "Sadayo...if I hadn't stepped in when I did, you would have quit the one job you loved soooo much out of shame then would have went on to whore yourself. Fucking embarrassment.."  
Sadayo: "............" She looked down.  
Akira: "Haru your OWN father would have sold you off to an A-class rapist to do god knows what with you, so he could boost up his company and wouldn't have cared either."  
Haru: "Thats..."  
Akira: "Oh and lets not forget Ann. If I didn't start the Phantom Thieves you, Shiho and all those other students would have stayed Kamoshida's play things. Oh yeah...and you would still be living with the title of his personal little slut."  
Ann: "Argh..."  
Akira: "See that? Thats the difference between you and me. To get through life and face you're fears and troubles you need some kinda crutch to support you, because you don't have the strength, skill, or courage to do it on you're own. Even when you get the courage to fight back the second things get bad you turn tail and run. You're weakness disgust me." Akira takes another puff.  
Makoto: "Not EVERYONE is as strong as you Akira! Everyone has their limits! That doesn't make us weak!"  
Akira blew out smoke and sighed loudly.  
Akira: "Well then you must have alot tying you down to be at you're level of uselessness. You just BARELY contributed to the team Makoto. Me, Morgana, and Futaba are work just fine at making good tactical strategies. We hardly ever went through with any of your plans. Face it, you were pretty much just extra muscle, nothing too important."  
Makoto nearly crushed her chocolate in her hands.  
Akira: "Kindness, compassion, hope, good will....all unnecessary and pointless sentiments. POWER is the only true necessity."  
Makoto: "What about all those things you said about helping people? Protecting the weak? and bringing criminals to justice?!"  
Akira: "Justice? Please...there is NO true justice. Justice is simply a term people use to excuse their actions, good or bad."  
Makoto: "Thats not true Akira! Justice is real! You just have to believe in it!"  
Akira: "Oooooohhh! Check the wisdom on this one! What are ya gonna say? Justice will come to those who deserve it? There is justice but it just needs people enforce it? Wow! Cool Makoto! I didn't know we were quoting things off of fortune cookies and bumper stickers! It doesn't matter if you spend you're entire life doing the right thing and selflessly devote yourself to others....a happy ending will NEVER be guaranteed. Even if you're a pure hearted person to the end, its more then likely you'll end up with nothing to show for it." He said twirling the cig in between his fingers.  
Akira: "No matter what way you look at it facts....are simply opinions that are highly agreed on by the general public. There are no real facts in this world, their just overrated opinions that people have tricked themself's into believing are true."  
Akira: "Whats good, bad, right, wrong, pure and evil. They are ALL just opinions. You're views of right and wrong and justice...are all in your heads." He took another puff.  
They all stayed silent. Akira blew out smoke in the air.  
Akira: "I started this whole Phantom Thieves thing for my own benefit. I don't give a shit about good will and being a hero. All those people who were suffering by Kamoshida, Madarame, Kaneshiro, Okumura, and Shido's hands could suck it. I only went through with it to save the world from ruin, If the world ended I couldn't achieve my goal. Taking down Shido was just a fortunate turn of events. If I didn't have to save the world by being a Phantom thief, I never would have bothered with any of you."  
Ann: "You are so VILE! Are you telling me you would have just let all those people suffer?! Even me and shiho?!"  
Akira: "Ughh....Yeah. Cause like I said I don't give a shit about you, Kamoshida could have done whatever the hell he wanted to or Shiho. I also wouldn't have cared if Shiho had died that day."  
Ann: "You heartless son of a bitch!"  
Takemi: "So all that stuff you said about helping me out because you loved me was all a lie huh?"  
Akira: "Duh...Honestly...me be YOU'RE lab rat out of love or outta the goodness of my heart? You really thought that was the truth Tae? Really?! Fuck you!" He spat at her.  
Takemi gave him a death glare. But he simply rolled his eyes at her.  
Ichiko: "I swear I'm sick of dealing with shitheads like you."  
Akira: "Yeah well you're no fucking prize yourself bitch."  
Ichiko: "WHAT...did you must call me?" She snarled.  
Akira: "BITCH. Whore, slut, cunt, bimbo, cum dumpster, harlot. Take you're pick."  
Chihaya: "I regret ever calling you my friend...and I REALLY regret calling you my boyfriend!"  
Akira: "You can see the fucking past and future but you can't see that I was playing you? Those are some useless ass psychic powers you got there. Hey guess what? I have a six sense too! And it says.....you are a dumbass."  
Hifumi: "When I really got to know you...I saw you as this white knight in shining armor...but now I see you for the beast you really are."  
Akira: "We are all beast darling. All of us. It's just I'm smart enough to admit it. Get use to it, cause you're gonna find a hell of alot more people like me no matter where you are. There are no honest people out in this back water world. Everyone has an ulterior motive."  
Haru: "Thats not true! There are good people out there!"  
Akira: "Oh yeah? Care to introduce me to one? Everyone has something to hide Haru. Even you."  
Akira: "The only reason I entered a relationship with you all is so that you would all give helping me out an extra 100%. I already didn't want to be bothered with this whole Phantom Thieves crap, so I did what I deemed necessary to make it easier for me and to make this go by quicker."  
Sadayo: "So you toyed with my heart just to make things easier for you?!" She roared.  
Akira: "Pretty much. You were a means to an end." He said tapping the ash of the cig in the sink next to him.  
Sadayo: "What about all that secret personal stuff you told me! Things you'd never tell anyone?!"  
Akira: "You mean my many sob stories? You actually bought that bullshit?" He said taking another puff and blowing out smoke.  
Sadayo: "SOB stories?! So you being sexually abused by your own mother-"  
Akira: "Lie."  
Haru: "The story about your neglectful parents?!"  
Akira: "Lie."  
Ann: "The one about you being bullied?!  
Akira: "Liiiiiiie..."  
Ichiko: "So that story about the abusive drunken mother..."  
Akira: "Total lie."  
Makoto: "Grr...and the whole run away dad story?"  
Akira: "Lie, lie, lie, lieylieyliey lie."  
Akira: "NONE of you know my real story. Hell you don't even know my real last name. And I don't plan on telling you either."  
Akira: "Its on a need to know basis and you don't need to know. All you need to know is your parts have been played and I no longer have any use for any you. Your all dead weight. Now do me a favor and get the hell outta my face."  
Makoto: "Excuse me?! Do you really think you can say all that stuff and get away with it?!"  
Ichiko: "I kinda feel like punching your face." She threaten.  
Akira: "Oh please. I could deal with you in 10 seconds. No...5 seconds. And no. I do not care that you're female. If you attack me I WILL defend myself and you WILL regret it." He said placing the cig in his mouth and leaving it there, while he placed one hand in his pocket.  
Ann: "You coward! You have no right to run from this!"  
Akira: "Nag nag nag...you have no right...bla bla bla...Tell me Ann-chan...did kamoshida have the right to do the things he did? Did Madarame? Did Kaneshiro? Did Okumura? Did Shido? No but they did it anyway. You know why? Because they had the power to do it and get away with it. The only reason they lost was because someone with greater power then them showed up. The strong live...and the weak die. Those are the rules."  
Akira: "I am strong. You are weak. The only reason you girls were able to become strong was through me lending you my strength. And you have the NERVE to call the strength you wield now ours? You people are experts at pissing me off. Amazing..."  
Makoto: ".....Why...why Akira? You did so much good! So much for others! We fought for our lives together! And we saved the world! We were hero's!"  
Akira: "Oh my fucking god....Makoto, Haru, Ann...we were NEVER HEROS! Hero's don't work outside the law! Hero's don't go against the law! And hero's most certainly don't comit crime to stop crime! We were outlaws! Anti-heros! We took the law into our own hands, because the government authority failed us! So get this righteous savior crap out of your heads!"  
Haru: "...Even if we weren't hero's...we still helped people! We still put the world on a better path!"  
Akira: "For now. But how long will that last? Months? Years? Humanity holds a record for fucking up chances to better themself's. How long will it take before society becomes distorted again? I'd give it a few years. Like...2 or 3."  
Takemi: "You don't seem to have much faith in others."  
Akira: "No shit Sherlock. The trail of life is cruel...unbearable cruel. And people are weak. Weak enough to ruin us all. You girls are a PERFECT example."  
Akira: "Weak, foolish, spineless, and pathetic, unless you have someone to give you a reason to live your own life."  
Sadayo: "I honestly can't believe I ever opened my heart to you."  
Akira: "See? Thats exactly what I'm talking about. Always be careful who you trust in this world, because that person you trust and let you're guard down around...just might be the one that puts a bullet in you're head. You all dream of a world where theres nothing but peaceful days, a place where there are no wars, no stealing, no killing, and no one lies."  
Akira: "Let me be the one to tell you that your dreams...are FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE. Seriously! A world were society is fair and honest? Are you idiots?! You got a better chance of finding a holy sword suck in stone!"  
Chihaya: "People can change their own fates if they just have the strength to do so!"  
Akira: "If they have to will to bring out that strength, which a majority of people don't. Why? Because their weak. And the fate of the weak is suffering and death."  
Makoto: "You sound just like Shido..."  
Akira: "Shido was every bit as pathetic as Akechi. But hey like Father like Son."  
Makoto: "Akechi would have never been like that if it wasn't for Shido's selfish actions!"  
Akira: "Oh stop defending that worthless insect. He was every bit of responsible for his own actions then Shido was. However in the end he just didn't have the power to see it through. Poor Akechi...a sad empty piece of attention starved trash crying out for daddy...I'm glad he's dead. Now I don't have to worry about killing him myself. Hehehe!"  
Haru: "How can you say that?!"  
Akira: "What? He got in my way. I have no sympathy for him."  
Sadayo: "Akechi...is dead?"  
Ichiko: "Seriously?!"  
Akira: "Yeah. Thankfully. One less pain in my ass."  
Ann: "I take back the scum comment...you're less than scum."  
Akira: "Yeah yeah fuck you too. Sheesh the only thing that mouth of you're is good for is pleasing. I should know...wink wink.~" He smiled.  
Ann: "I will-  
Akira: "You'll what? Kick my ass? Woman....two almighty gods that rule over power couldn't take my heat. What chance do you have? ZERO."  
Makoto: "I bet you feel really good picking on people weaker then you..."  
Akira: "Hmm? Is that a challenge I hear?"  
Makoto: "What if it is?" She shot back.  
Akira: "Then you're in for one hell of a time."  
Makoto the dropped her chocolate and stepped closer.  
Makoto: "I am NOT afraid of you Akira."  
Akira: "You're not? Oooohhh we'll have to fix that won't we? You know...I hear alot about you Niijimas....you always have that fierce fighting spirit burning inside you. You never give up and take whatever comes head on! But you know what?"  
Makoto: "What?" She said in a cold tone.  
Akira: "I think it's time someone put that fire out..."  
Makoto's eye twitched.  
Makoto: "Is that right?"  
Akira: "Awwww...little Mako-chan's getting all huffy! How adorable!~"  
Makoto: "Akira...do NOT test me." She threaten.  
Akira: "Oooohhhh...and if I don't listen?"  
She then cracked her wrists.  
Makoto: "You'll regret it."  
Akira: "Lets see what you've got miss honor student."  
Makoto didn't waste another second and threw a punch at Akira's face, the boy dodged it by tilting his head slightly to the left. He then threw his knee into Makoto's stomach.  
Makoto: "ARGH!" She stumbled back and held her stomach.  
Ann: "You bastard!" Ann the charged at him.  
Just when she got close enough Akira throat chopped her. She then stepped back holding her throat trying to breath.  
Ichiko: "Okay THAT'S IT!"  
Ichiko then ran at him winding up a punch but right as she got close Akira slammed his foot into her chest sending her sliding on floor on her back.  
The others where frozen in place to shocked to try anything.  
Akira: "*Sigh*.....Like always....all bark and no bite. A true disappointment."  
Makoto: "Argh..your GARBAGE!" She charged at him again.  
Akira then leg swept her, as she hit the ground he kicked her in the side.  
Makoto: "ARGH!"  
He then stomped on her head keeping her from getting up. He the grinded the heel of his shoe on her head.  
Akira: "Hehehehe....how amusing you know you can't win yet you try anyway..."  
Sadayo: "Stop this now Akira! You've made your point!" She demanded placing a hand on his shoulder.  
Akira: "........Yeah yeah fine. I've had my fun." He then took his foot of her head.  
Akira then took the cig out off his mouth and tapped the ash onto Makoto's head.  
Akira: "They don't call me the main man for nothing." He said picking up Makoto's chocolate.  
Makoto slowly got back up and stared at him with fury in her eyes. Sadayo and placed a hand her shoulder.  
Sadayo: "Stop...Its not worth it...okay?"  
Akira: "And this is what I think of your heart." Akira then dropped the chocolate in front of him and stomped on it repeatedly.  
Makoto simply looked away and held back tears. Ann and Ichiko recovered just to see Akira give their chocolate the same treatment.  
Akira: "You fucking cunts have wasted my time for long enough. I don't care that what I do you find wrong or evil and REALLY don't care if you don't like it. If you have a problem with it do me a favor and go bitch about to someone who cares. Ann, you have Shiho, Ichiko, you have Lala-chan, Hifumi, you have you're mother, Haru, you have the others, Makoto, you have you're sister, and........oh wait....Sadayo....Tae....Chihaya...you three don't have any friends. My bad!~"  
They all gave him a sour look. Akira then walked over to Chihaya and yanked her chocolate outta her hand crushed it.  
Akira: "I hate the color orange." He then pulled her headband over her eyes and walked over to Haru.  
Chihaya cursed at him under her breath.  
He then took her chocolate and store it in half.  
Akira: "Pink gives me hives." He then flicked her forehead.  
Haru wanted to smack him but was too afraid at what he would do.  
He then made his way to hifumi. He took her chocolate and tossed it into the ceiling fan.  
Akira: "Let's be honest...It probably tasted like shit. Stay outta the kitchen and just stick to shogi."  
Hifumi clenched her fist tightly and held back tears. Akira then made his way to Takemi, Akira then too her chocolate then pulled out his pocket knife and stabbed the box. He the dragged the knife upwards cutting the box in two.  
Akira: "I wouldn't accept anything edible from you, and I think you know why."  
Takemi: "Well maybe that's a good thing, given my feelings of you now." She gave a cold glare.  
Akira: "Heh...scary."  
Akira then looks over at Sadayo.  
Akira: "You can keep you're chocolate. Gods knows you'll need some comfort."  
Akira: "Now you can all go die somewhere for all I care. Get it? This little game we played is over. Before you go, let me teach you a meaningful lesson. We don't always get what we want in life alright? Especially in romance. You think you're going to live happily ever after but by the end of it...you'll find yourself's pinched on the ground, and then you'll realize you've been wasting you're time. Life isn't a fairy tale. Get use to it and get over it."  
Sadayo: "You really are troubled...I really thought me you cold have..."  
Akira: "Sorry but someone of my level, skill, and strength has NO romantic interest with people who walk below me. If I ever have any romantic feelings for anybody it will be someone of my caliber or higher. You honestly thought me and you were on the same level? Don't make laugh. I was NEVER one of you, from the moment I stepped foot in this god forsaken town I stood alone."  
Makoto: "You're not human....you're a DEMON in human skin!"  
Akira: "Thank you for the compliment. Oh yeah and if you all try to plot something to get back at me...I would strongly advise you not to. Because now that I'm a free man again that means I need to get back to striving to achieve my goal. So that means I wont let anything or one get in my way. So if you hinder me in anyway I wont hesitate to deal with you, and trust me...you wouldn't want that."  
Haru: "........You know...Akira-kun....you the only light I had in my life for so long...and it gave me...hope...but now....its dead....you killed it...YOU...the person who gave me that hope and happiness...took it and my heart away...and just ...j-just...c-crushed it...." Her voice cracked.  
Akira: "It's like I told ya before Haru-chan. ALWAYS keep an eye on those around you, and also be mindful of who you let into your comfort zone. Hehehehe....you poor little fool...I had you pegged for a hired hand the minute you joined me."  
Haru: "You...are no hero...you're a bully and a lair!"  
Akira: "Whatever cunt." He blew smoke in her face.  
Akira: "Oh yeah Ichiko."  
Ichiko gave him a hateful stare.  
Ichiko: "What?" her voice trembled.  
Akira: "These fell off you're head when I kicked you." He held her sunglasses in his hand.  
Ichiko walked over and reached for them but Akira crushed them in his hand.  
Akira: "Whoops....~" He smirked.  
Ichiko clenched her fist tightly and glared at him. She stared him down for a few seconds, and then Akira saw a tear go down her eye as she back away from him.  
Akira: "Disappointing...as usual."  
Akira: "Alright that's it I'm through talking. All you bitches get lost. And do me a favor and keep your distance from me. You shits arent worth the dirt under my shoes. You...you're dreams...you're morals, you're justice, you're feelings, and everything and one you hold sacred...I SPIT apon."  
They all stared at him for a few moments...their angry and scornful looks slowly replaced with sad, defeated, and humiliated expressions. Most of them looked like they were resisting with all their might not to burst into tears. Slowly one by one they all sluggishly walked out the cafe...Akira gave them all the finger on their way out. Before he knew he was all alone in the cafe.  
Akira: "Losers!!!" He yelled taking one last puff of his cig.  
He held the smoke in his mouth as he dropped the cig on the floor and stomped it out. He then took a seat in of of the chairs and leaned back, resting one arm on the counter. He then blew out a large amount of smoke in the air. He could feel his social links with them shatter and fade away.  
Akira: "Ahhhh....that...felt....GOOD. Hehehe..." He laughed.  
Akira: "Welp I'm spent. *Yawn!*" Akira stretched and made his way upstairs.  
The boy then switched into his sleep attire and laid down on his bed. Just as he was about to close his eyes and drift off to sleep he remembered something.  
Akira: "Crap! I forgot...I told Sojiro I'd call him when it was all over..." He then picked up his phone and called Sojiro. The phone rang for a few seconds then Sojiro's voice could be heard.  
Sojiro: "Hello?"  
Akira: "Yo old man. Its all good now. Everything is aaaaallll taken care of."  
Sojiro: "I'm surprise you sound...well....hey...you didn't...do any thing crazy? Did you?"  
Akira: "Me? Crazy? HA! Sojiro Sakura, I assure you, I have NO idea what you're talking about!~ We all just sat down and...got to...know each other better and found some mutual understanding. Thats all."  
Sojiro: "Well alright then...I'm coming back to see if my cafes still in one piece."  
Akira: "You're faith in me is overwhelming. See ya." Akira the hung up and shut his eyes.

* * *

  
( With Futaba. )  
Futaba sat in her room in front of her computer...she...had never taken the bugs out of the cafe...and she was listening in on the whole thing. She could only lean back in her chain and run a hand through her hair. To be honest....Futaba knew Akira wasn't a good person...she knew...about it all....the cheating....his true feelings toward others...but...she didn't care. He was her family...he was always there for her and Sojiro. And he actually cared for them...Akira loved them like his own family, and she was grateful for that. It's the reason he kept her out of his web of lies and why he wanted Sojiro to leave the cafe when he did...he wanted Sojio to keep that image of a good person in him. He may hate the others....he may have done and said horrible to them too...and his methods of pushing himself forward were...not ideal..but...  
Futaba: "He still has morals of his own...he would never hurt me, Sojiro, or Morgana and he's not completely heartless...so...I'm still going to call him my brother...my family...even if he walks on a darker path."  
Futaba: "But still...he could held back just a little bit with them...but thats just not his style...Heh...what else could you expect......"  
Futaba then took off her glasses and stared up at the ceiling.  
Futaba: "From....a Yakuza..."

* * *

  
( With Sojiro )  
Sojiro then walked into the cafe with Morgana right behind him. Sojiro looked around and saw the mess Akira made out of the girl's chocolate.  
Sojiro: "*Sigh*....That boy...is something else...talked things out huh? He really can be a pain in the ass..but...I guess he's my pain in the ass." He smiled.  
Morgana: "Akira..."  
Sojiro: "Go on upstairs with Akira. I'm gonna clean up down here."  
Morgana the ran up stairs and saw Akira laying in the bed. Morgana then ran to him and jumped onto the bed and onto his chest. He was sleeping peacefully with a smirk on his face.  
Morgana: ".............I give up...I don't think I'll ever figure you out....just when I think I've got you down...you just show another massive unforeseen depth of your personality...there's just simply...too much to you Akira...you never cease to amaze me. Thats why...that why I know if I stay with you...I'll find the answer I'm looking for...and become a real human. So please..."  
Morgana the curled up next Akira and shut his eyes.  
Morgana: "Let me stay by your side until then..." He then drifted off into sleep.  
After a few minutes passed and Sojiro came upstairs to talk to Akira but say him and the cat sleeping.  
Sojiro: "........*Sigh*....What I'm I gonna do with you?" He said walking to the bed side.  
Sojiro looked down at the boy who slept with a smirk on his face. He found it amazing how not only did the boy not have a single scratch or bruise on him...he was sleeping peacefully like nothing had even happened.  
Sojiro: "Agh...I guess. Here kid." Sojiro then placed some chocolate on the side of his bed.  
Sojiro: "Some lady at the store gave it to me, but you can have it. See you in the later kid." He smiled and walked off.  
Akira's left eye opened and watched Sojiro go down the stairs.  
Akira: "Heh...thanks...old man..." He the drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

  
Akira then suddenly felt a strange sensation...he opened his eyes to see he wasn't in his bed...and he was standing in a black void...  
Akira:"The hell? This a dream?" He looked around confused.  
A bright blue light then flash in front of Akira, he covered his eyes from the harsh light. Once it faded, he opened his eyes and saw a blue metal door with a neon flashing sign with the words open on it, hanging from the door. There was also a long blue velvet carpet underneath the door.  
Akira: "Hold on...the...velvet room? Wait...but...the door was a cell door..." Akira pondered but ultimately decided to walk to the door.  
He the slowly grabbed the door knob and turned it, he slowly pulled the door opened. When he walked in he was met with a grand style bar. The place was luxurious...I could easily rate five stars. He could only look around in amazement at the blue themed bar.  
Akira: "Is....this the Velvet room?"  
???: "Correct."  
Akira quickly jerked his head in th direction of the voice. There was a woman standing behind the counter drying a glass and smiling at him.  
Akira: "Ahh...." He slowly approached the woman.  
As he got closer he got a better look at her. She had long white hair tied in a long braid and beautiful side bangs. Golden eyes, silver ear rings, red lipstick, a black vest, a dark blue formal shirt underneath the black vest with gold buttons, a black bow tie, and a long dark blue dress. She also looked kinda older then him, like mid 20s. Also....he couldn't help but notice her huge rack.  
???: "Welcome back to the Velvet room...my dear trickster..." She said warmly.  
Akira: "Uggh....hello?" He said ner sitting down in a chair.  
???: "Awww....whats wrong Akira? Have you forgotten me already? You wound me trickster."  
Akira: "Do I know you?.....wait....no...no freaking way...Lavenza?!" He gasped.  
Lavenza: "Good to see you again my trickster."  
Akira: "Holy shit! H-h-how?! You look..."  
Lavenza: "Different? Older? Well...I asked my master for a favor. Is it to you're liking?~" She cooed.  
Akira: "Hehehe...I can't say I don't." He said staring at her bust.  
Lavenza: "Bold as always. *Giggle.*"  
Akira: "Hey ughh...whats with this place? It was a prison before right? Whats with the sudden change? And why did you guys summon me back here? My journey is over right?"  
Lavenza: "Well...yes...and no..." She said looking away and curling her hair with her finger.  
Akira: ".....Let me guess...there's some new crisis up ahead right?"  
Lavenza: "Its not really new...its actually the crisis my master was originally going to task you with before this whole survival game madness. That evil god compromised everything..."  
Akira: "Sooo...my real journey has yet to begin?"  
Lavenza: "Correct. However with the power and skills you developed through the trail of the holy grail, there's no doubt in my mind you will succeed in your true adventure." She smiled.  
Akira: "You'd know it. So...whats the deal?"  
Lavenza: "Oh you don't have to worry about at the moment."  
Akira: "Huh? Why not?"  
Lavenza: "The crisis isn't that bad at the moment. However it won't stay like that for long. You have time to rest from you're previous journey and prepare for you're new task. However please know that this crisis IS a world ending threat."  
Akira: "Fate of the world again huh? Cool...I work better under pressure. So how much time do I have?"  
Lavenza: "A month. Me and my master are still setting things up to aid you in you're adventure. Once there all set me and my master will summon you here again to give you the full details."  
Akira: "Okay then...I'll use my time wisely. Oh yeah...speaking of Igor...where is he?" He asked looking around.  
Lavenza: "Oh he's away at the moment. He had some urgent business to attend to."  
Akira: "Wait...if he's away...then who summoned me here?"  
Lavenza: " I summoned you here. In fact...my master has no Idea you're here right now...we had planed to summon you once it was time but...well..." She smiled and looked down tracing her finger on the counter.  
Akira: "But...?" He raised an eyebrow.  
Lavenza: "I wanted to see you...In person." She looked up at him blushing.  
Akira smiled at her.  
Akira: "Hehehe...well..I don't mind."  
Lavenza: "*Giggle~* I'm happy to hear."  
Akira then noticed that Lavenza looked like she wanted to say something...  
Akira: "Lavenza. Is...there something on you're mind?"  
Lavenza smiled and leaned forward resting her arms on the counter.  
Lavenza: "Tell me you love me honey.~" She cooed.  
Akira: "Huh?!" He blushed harshly.  
Akira was taken back by Lavenza boldness and...flirtation....  
Akira: "L-Lavenza...I...you..."  
Lavenza: "Oh please trickster. You think I didn't notice? I may have been split in half but both their memories are mine as well now. As you deepened you're bond with the two, you admired them alot. But It was when you challenged them to a fight within mementos...that you fell in love with them didn't you? I mean it was perfect. They had strong personalities, would fulfill their duties no matter the limits, and they were insanely strong? It was an instant click for you."  
Akira couldn't deny it...it was true. But...  
Lavenza: "However...you restrained yourself from taking you're relationship with them a step further...because of their appearance..am I right?"  
Akira: "........Yes....I mean...why wouldn't I? They looked like little kids...I know you Velvet room attendants could be alot older then you seem but...still...I would just...look weird. I definitely couldn't take them out...or hang around with others around...without someone calling the cops on me..."  
Lavenza: "I see....and it was the same when you met me right?"  
Akira: "Right...but now.."  
Lavenza: "The problem is fixed.~"  
Akira: "Yeah...it is. And you look like an older woman sooooo...bonus points.~"  
Lavenza: "You really like older women huh? Mr. Heart breaker."  
Akira: "Ehhh...they were just confidants. And fuck buddies, thats all."  
Lavenza: "Well?"  
Akira: "Well what?" He cocked his head.  
Lavenza the puffed her cheeks looking clearly aggravated.  
Lavenza: "This is the part where you say, I love you."  
Akira:"Hehehe...right. I love you Lavenza." He said blushing.  
Lavenza: "I as well my trickster...you truely are a man without compare in this world."  
Akira: "And you are a lady without compare in this universe. Certainly better then those clods I had the displeasure of knowing."  
Lavenza: "Well...I'm not one to brag but...I can't say you're wrong.~"  
Lavenza: "Sooo...what may I serve you tonight?"  
Akira: "Hmmm....what do you have?"  
Lavenza: "Various services...but..theres a...special event on our menu...just for you.~" She winked.  
Akira: "Ooohh...I like the sound of that. What's it called?"  
Lavenza: "A Velvet Valentine...~"  
Akira: "Hmmm...sounds good. I'll take that please.~"  
Lavenza: "Hmhmhmhm....you're wish is my command...Akira..~" She cupped his chin with her fingers.  
Lavenza: "Why don't you take a seat in on of those booths? I'll be with you soon.~"  
Akira: "Don't keep me waiting.~" He said getting up and going over to one of the booths.  
Akira sat down in on of the booths and simply waited for Lavenza. Akira tapped his fingers on the table waiting eagerly for her. He then saw Lazenza come his way, she was holding a trey with two glass cup and a large blue bottle on it.  
Lavenza: "Sorry for the wait." She apologized sitting the trey down in front of him.  
Akira: "I'd wait for you forever."  
Lavenza: "Flattery will get you....just about everywhere with me." She smiled sitting down in the booth opposite of him.  
Lavenza: "*Giggle!* I'm so happy I get to be with you like this...I always thought this day...would only be in my dreams."  
Akira: "Hey, some dreams come true."  
Lavenza: "They do when you're around.~"  
Lavenza: "Oh right! Hold on..." She the reached behind her and pulled out a dark blue star shaped box with yellow wrapping on it.  
Lavenza: "I thought about you the whole time I was making it.~" She blushed.  
Akira: "And I'll think about you the whole time I'm eating it.~" He cooed.  
Lavenza: "You really know how to make a girl blush huh?"  
Lavenza: "My master will be gone for a while so lets just have fun together."  
Akira: "I've missed you..."  
Lavenza: "Me too...but were together now. And more then enough for me."  
Lavenza: "Could I....sit next to you?"  
Akira: "I'd be insulted if you didn't." He smiled.  
Lavenza smiled and sat next to Akira.  
Lavenza: "You know...I dread the day when you destiny to the Velvet room comes to a conclusion...because when that day comes...you'll no longer have a reason to come here anymore...we...we..."  
Akira: "It will be okay Lavenza. WE will be okay. We'll think of something...together." He smiled at her.  
Lavenza: "Akira...Hehehe...yes, you're right. You can overcome any problem if you give it you're all...I mean...you do posses infinite potential after all."  
Lavenza: "No more depressing talk. I've waited a whole year for this moment and I'm going to enjoy every single second of it!" She then grabbed the two glasses and bottle from the trey.  
She placed both glasses filled with ice in front of them and uncorked the bottle and poured a pink liquid into them.  
Lavenza: "And so are you.~" She said picking up a glass.  
Akira: "I already am." He took a glass as well.  
They both clinked their glasses together and took a sip.  
Lavenza: "You know...I'm always serving you...and granting you're wishes...well tonight...you're going to fulfill MY wishes." She purred.  
Akira: "Hehehehe...you're wish is my command."  
Lavenza: "Well then...how about we get comfortable?~" She purred while snapping her fingers.  
As she did that the lights in the room turned dim and pink and music played.  
( Disgaea 4: Sepia-colored dream. )  
Akira: "Wow! Talk about setting the mood! Me likey...~"  
Lavenza: "I'm glad you approve." She said taking another sip of her drink and resting her head on his shoulder.  
Lavenza: "Hey...once we're finish this bottle...why don't we continue our fun somewhere...private? Like....my room?" She blushed.  
Akira: "Sounds like a plan." He taking another drink.  
After a while of drinking, talking, flirting, and making out, the two finally finished off the bottle and both headed to Lavenza's room. They both spent a romantic night together...They both laid next to each other in the king sized bed staring up at the ceiling.  
Akira: "Wow....Ann, Ichiko, Sadayo, and Tae be damned..." He exclaimed running a hand through his messy hair.  
Lavenza: "I've been reading books on this stuff."  
Akira: "Those were some good freaking books." He the sat up and cracked his neck.  
Akira: "Man I really want a-  
Lavenza then sat up next to him and held up a blue little box with cigarettes in it.  
Lavenza: "This?" She winked.  
Akira: "God I adore you." He said taking a cig out and placed it in his mouth.  
Lavenza took one out for herself too and placed it in her mouth. Lavenza the snapped her fingers and a small flame appeared on her finger. She then lit both their cigs.  
Akira: "Ahhh..this is perfect." He said blowing out smoke.  
Lavenza: "I do aim to please." She smiled twirling her cig between her fingers.  
Akira: "Thanks for tonight Lavenza. It was amazing."  
Lavenza only giggled and took a puff of her cig. She then blew out a smoke cloud that formed a heart.  
Akira: "Badass...."  
Lavenza then looked down for a few seconds and frowned.  
Akira: "Whats wrong?" He asked.  
Lavenza: "I much as I wish we could stay like this forever...unfortunately...our time for today is up trickster. I can sense my master's returns...I must send you back to you're world now..."  
She looked very upset. Akira could only wrap his arm around her and pull her close.  
Akira: "We'll have other times together. Don't worry."  
Lavenza looked into his eyes passionately.  
Lavenza: "I look forward to them." She then placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss.  
Lavenza then placed her chocolate on his lap.  
Lavenza: "Farewell for now....darling.~" She waved goodbye.

* * *

  
Akira's vision faded to dark. When he awoke he was back in his own bed in the real world. He then felt light shine on his face through the window. It was morning. He rubbed his eyes and sighed.  
Akira: "My real journey huh?.....Fine. I guess I got another one in me." He then turned his to see Lavenza's chocolate next to his head.  
Akira: "................."  
Akira then smiled and blushed.  
Akira: "Power attracts power....the strong attract other strong...and abnormals...attract other abnormals..."  
Akira: "It's that simple..." He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What ya think?


	2. Back to the roots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira sheds his made up identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! And tell me what you think!

Akira sat up in his bed trying to be careful not to wake Morgana. He yawned and stretched his arms while his eyes adjusted to the light.  
Morgana: "You're up."  
Akira: "Oh hey. Morning. Sorry did I wake you?" He asked petting him.  
Morgana: "No, I've been awake for a while. I was just waiting for you to wake up."  
Akira: "Hmmm...."  
Morgana: "Akira....listen. I know you told me to go with Boss but I...."  
Akira: "Let me guess....you stayed at the door and listened in on the whole thing right?" He smirked.  
Morgana: "Ah.....how did you know?" He stood up on Akira's lap.  
Akira: "I saw you're outline behind the door with my third eye."  
Morgana: "Huh....I forgot you could do that..."  
Akira: "So you heard everything right? You're view of me has probably changed right? It's okay, I don't blame you."  
Morgana: "A little...but not entirely. You lied on a few things you said."  
Akira: "What are you getting at?" He gave a glare.  
Morgana: "When you said you walk alone and hope is pointless. You DON'T hate everyone you've met here Akira, and you know it. Me...Futaba, Boss, Sae, Iwai, Yoshida, Shinya, Lavenza, Igor, and Yusuke. You think of them like family and wouldn't think about hurting them. And hope...Akira...you're always hopeful."  
Akira simply stared at Morgana silently. He couldn't say Morgana was wrong...he did consider them friends. People he could really say he respected and wanted to see more of. But....  
Akira: "Mona...Hope...and FAITH....are two different things."  
Morgana: "Really? Do you really think that? Or are you just being prideful again?"  
Akira: ".........." *Death glare.*  
Morgana: "Mewhehehehe....death glare me all you want. I know you won't hurt me."  
Akira's glare went away and he simply stared at the cat once more.  
Akira: "...................*Sigh*....I give up...."  
Morgana: "Huh?" He cocked his head.  
Akira: "Its really frustrating how well you know me....you can just read me like a book...amazing..." He smiled.  
Morgana: "I wouldn't say so. There's alot more about you I just can't seem to figure out."  
Akira: "Hahaha! I swallow my pride and admit you're amazing and you act modest about it?! Wow! Not only are you an expert at reading me...you're a professional at pissing me off." He laughed.  
Morgana: "Well I am you're partner after all. It's my job to know you."  
Akira: "Hmmm....thanks. Even after what you heard last night...you still wanna stay by my side?" He asked with a confused look.  
Morgana: "........Yes."  
Akira: "...........Why?"  
Morgana: "Akira...if it wasn't for you...I wouldn't even exist. I was created to guide you. You gave me a home, a place to belong, a great friendship, you taught me so much about being human, you were always there for me...you always made me feel better...and not only that...after my purpose was fulfilled...you gave me another purpose...to keep living. And...I know you're not completely crooked and you can be loyal. So....I want to stay with you."  
Akira could only smile. Morgana...was an ideal ally...no...friend.  
Akira: "Thanks pal...me and you against the world. Makes almost everything else worth it."  
Morgana: "You don't have to thank me. I'm just repaying a debt" He smiled.  
Akira: "Heh..."  
They both stared at each other in silence.  
Morgana: "Hey Akira...."  
Akira: "Yeah?"  
Morgana: "About last night....that whole....laughing fit you went into....thats not the first time you've done that...but those other times weren't as intense as last night....and every time you've gone through that...I've sense an energy from inside you...and it didn't feel good...it felt...chaotic, demonic, malevolent, and...corrupted...Akira....you know what I'm talking about right? If you do...please tell me."  
Akira stayed silent and looked away.  
Morgana: "Akira...you said you respected me right? You said were partners right? Then please...let me believe that."  
Akira then sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair.  
Akira: "Alright fine...listen...you know how Akechi had a hidden power?"  
Morgana: "Don't tell me...you've been hiding you're true power from us?!"  
Akira: "Yes...my...true persona."  
Morgana: "I...I thought Arsene was you're true persona...Arsene was the persona you awaken to when you first got you're powers."  
Akira: "I thought so too...but then I learned that Arsene as a fractured version of my true persona. My true persona showed it's self when we stole Kamoshida's treasure."  
Morgana: "How come you never used it?"  
Akira: "Because it was too powerful for me to control. No matter how much stronger I got...I could never handle its power. If I had tried using it...I probably would have been overwhelmed by its madness...however...that fight with Yaldabaoth changed something in me. Now I have the strength to command and control it."  
Morgana: "What is it? What are it's powers?"  
Akira: ".....You'll find out soon enough."  
Morgana: "What are you talking about? The metaverse is gone...and so are our powers."  
Akira: "True but....well..."  
( Akira explains what Lavenza told him. )  
Morgana looked down.  
Morgana: "So....the worlds still in danger huh?"  
Akira: "According to her yes. She wouldn't lie."  
Morgana: "Huh...that means you're fight isn't over yet...even after all we went through." He sighed.  
Akira: "My fight is never over Mona, I'm use to it. Besides...don't you mean OUR fight?" He said smirking.  
Morgana looked shocked for a moment.  
Morgana: "But....my form in the metaverse is gone...I'm just a regular cat now...I don't see how I could help you." He said disheartenedly.  
Akira: "Oh I have a theory on that. However don't worry about it for now. We have a month before it all starts. Plenty of time to prepare."  
Morgana: "What about the others?"  
Akira: "What ABOUT the others?" He rolled his eyes.  
Morgana: "Akira...we can't do this alone."  
Akira: "We will if we have to."  
Morgana: "Akira..."  
Akira gave him a look then sighed again.  
Akira: "....look Mona...Ann, Makoto, and Haru will most likely let Ryuji, Yusuke, and Futaba what happened. Once they know I really doubt they'll want anything to do with me. Even if it's to save the world, and even if they hear me out and decided to help me our teamwork and performance would suffer greatly."  
Morgana: "True...what will we do?"  
Akira: "We need a new team and support." He said taking out his phone and started to text.  
Morgana: "Who do you have in mind?"  
Akira: "My gang."  
Morgana: "G-gang?..."  
Akira: "*Sigh*....Morgana...you've seen me with my shirt off right?"  
Morgana: "Only once when we went to the bath house. Even when we're at the beach you had a hoodie on."  
Akira: "So you've seen the huge tattoo on my back right?"  
Morgana: "Yeah...it was...a...Hannya?"  
Akira:"Yes. Mona look....I'm...a yakuza."  
Morgana: "YAKUZA?!"  
Akira: "Can you scream any louder?" He said cupping his ear.  
Morgana: "How long have you been...you know..."  
Akira: "Ever since I was a little kid. I was born into a Yakuza family. I was born into the Yomada family. My mother...Sachiko Yomada is the fonder and head of the family. Not someone ya wanna fuck with. My real full name is Akira Yomada, not Kurusu."  
Morgana: "Yomada family...I hear thats one of the most dangerous family in the yakuza..."  
Akira: "Were both respected and feared most of the other clans."  
Morgana: "Ughh...what is it that...you do?"  
Akira: "..............." He just gave him a glare that said: "Drop it. NOW."  
Morgana: ".....Okay...nevermind."  
Akira: "Anyway I had a team I ran around with to get certain jobs done. They're members of the family of course. Their good friends, allies, and fighters."  
Morgana: "Ughh...how are you going to explain the whole persona and world of the human unconscious thing to them?"  
Akira: "I'll think of something." He scratched the back of his head.  
Morgana: "Hmmm...so these guys are strong?"  
Akira: "Very."  
Morgana: "How strong is you're mother?"  
Akira: "INSANELY strong. When I was about 7 I saw her kill a full grown grizzly with just her bare hands and didn't even break a sweat. I've seen her rip a bus stop sign right out of the ground and swung it hard enough to knock a fire hydrant clean off the ground. I've also seen her rip a door right of a car with one hand and one pull!" He said crossing his arms.  
Morgana: "Holy crap! Is that woman even HUMAN?!"  
Akira: "I'm not even sure. They don't call her the great oni for nothing."  
Morgana: "She'll make a great ally!"  
Akira: "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW...no...no..no. I'm NOT calling her here." He quickly shot back.  
Morgana: "What?! Why?!We could use strength like hers!"  
Akira: "She's.....embarrassing...besides, she super busy almost all the time. So i doubt she would have time to help anyway. Plus I think she's a little pissed at me..."  
Morgana: "World. Ending. Akira."  
Akira: "Alright alright fine." He sighed in defeat and texted on his phone was more.  
Akira: "Done. Alright I gotta get changed for school."  
Morgana: "Wasn't Kawakami you're homeroom teacher? After what you did to her...."  
Akira: "She can't do shit to me. What she gonna do? Make my life at school miserable? Fail me out of spite? Simply because she hates me now? Please. If she did that she would be no better then Kamoshida and she knows it. Besides if she becomes a problem at school I have a bunch of nude pictures and sex clips of her on my phone, it will be pretty easy to get her fired. I'm pretty sure she can't defend herself when I show solid proof of her being sexually active with one of her students to the school board. And depending on how much of a pain in the ass she'll be I may just play the victim act and say she blackmailed me into a sexual relationship with her. My acting skills are frightening, I can sell it, and cry on cue."  
Morgana: "..........Akira....." Morgana looked away.  
Akira: "*Sigh*....look thats only IF she becomes a problem okay? If she doesn't and lays off then everything will be okay and no one has to get hurt. And I'm more then sure she'll stay in line. So no worries, If anything she'll be too depressed to do anything."  
Morgana: "Okay...what about Ann, Makoto, and Haru?"  
Akira: "Got plans for them too, won't be that much of a stretch to get them expelled."  
Morgana: "Ohya and Chihaya?"  
Akira: "I may need to call in a favor for those two...."  
Morgana: "What about Takemi?"  
Akira: "The fuck can she do to me?"  
Morgana: "Hifu-  
Akira: "*YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWN!*"  
Morgana: "Sojiro and Futab-  
Akira: "STOP." He glared at Mona.  
Akira: "We are NOT speaking about that. Understand?" He said in a harsh tone.  
Morgana simply stared for a few seconds, then nodded.  
Akira: "Okay. Sorry..."  
Morgana: "It's fine Akira. It just shows me how much you care for them."  
Akira: "Thanks."  
Morgana: "You know Sojiro might ask about what happened last night..."  
Akira: "I'll just tell him the truth."  
Morgana: "How do you think he'll....you know..."  
Akira: "Whatever way he wants. He done so much for me and I respect him. Sooo...whatever he decides...yell at me, punish me, kick me out...its his call."  
Morgana: "I hope everything works out."  
Akira: "Me too." He said getting out of bed.  
Akira then changed into his school uniform and grabbed his bag.  
Akira: "Welp. Here we go." He said putting on his glasses.  
Morgana: "I'm right behind you." He said jumping into Akira's bag.  
Akira: "Thank pal." He smiled as he walked downstairs.

* * *

  
As he made his way into the cafe area he was met with Sojiro and Futaba waiting for him. Akira simply stared at them and they stared back.  
Sojiro: "Ya got a minute?"  
Futaba: "Yeah...we wanna talk."  
Akira: "*Sigh*....yeah sure." He said setting in one of th stalls.  
Sojiro and Futaba both sit down too opposite of him.  
Sojiro: "*Sigh*.....listen...what did you do last night? On my way back to the cafe I ran into a few of those girls and they were all literally in tears. What did you do to those poor girls?"  
Futaba: "I already know what happened last night Akira...I was listening in through those bugs I planted in here..."  
Sojiro: "Bugs?!"  
Futaba: "Ooops...."  
Sojiro: "We'll talk about that later. Now kid...come on. Tell me everything."  
Akira: "Yes sir."  
( 20 minutes later. )  
Sojiro: ".............."  
Akira: "..........."  
Futaba: "..........."  
Sojiro took of his glasses and massaged his eyes while sighing heavily.  
Sojiro: "So....you toyed with their hearts to better you're chances of saving the world?"  
Akira: "Thats the only reason. If the fate of the world wasn't pushed onto my shoulders I never would have even bothered with any of them. True what I did could be considered heartless but in order to get the job done you have to make sacrifices. I did what I deemed necessary. I got no regrets."  
Sojiro: ".......And you left Futaba out of it out of respect for me?"  
Akira: "Yeah and because Futaba is like a little sister to me, and...you're like the dad I never had...I do have a sense of morality. I mean....I didn't hate EVERYONE I met here in shibuya. You two are one of them. I think of you two as my family, and will never hurt you two."  
Sojiro: "............While I am happy to hear you say that...I still think you're methods are still questionable but...thank you. For always being there for Futaba."  
Akira: "And I'll always be there for her, and you."  
Sojiro: "Hmmmm......although I don't agree with you're methods...as long as you don't take things too far...I can respect you're decisions. I was horrible to you when you first came here...and yet...you still helped me through rough times and...you even saved my daughters life. Not only that...you helped her avenge her mother. You also helped all those others out with their own demons so they could live their lifes the way they wanted too and even saved the world. Thank you Akira. You'll always be apart of the Sakura family."  
Futaba: "Same here! I'll always call you my bro!......You know...so long as you don't go super mega evil overlord tyrant on us..."  
Akira could only smile at their words. These were the people he respected, the ones who would stick by him and accept him for who he really was and not some fake mask.  
Akira: "Thanks....Sis. And thank you Soji-.....Dad."  
Sojiro eyes went wide hearing that word from Akira. Sojiro took of his glasses and wiped his eyes.  
Sojiro: "You're welcome kid." He smiled warmly.  
Sojiro: "Oh jeez you're more then likely late for school...come on I'll drive ya."  
Akira: "Nah thats okay. I'd rather walk. But thanks though." He said getting up.  
Akira: "Argh..." Akira held his head in pain.  
Sojiro: "You alright?"  
Futaba: "Yeah you don't look so hot..."  
Akira: "I'm fine...I just need to splash some water on my face." He said as he walked over to the bathroom.  
Once inside he closed the door behind him, he then took off his glasses and hung them on the collar of his shirt. He then turned on the sink and splashed some cold water on his face.  
Morgana: "Another headache?" Morgana poke his head out of the bag.  
Akira: "Yeah...I don't understand it...I've been getting them ever since I was in juvie...agrgh..." He held his head again.  
Morgana: "Is it because of you're persona's power?"  
Akira: "I dunno...maybe..." He looked himself in the mirror.  
As Akira looked at his reflection...his eyes flashed yellow for a brief moment.  
Akira: "Huh?...."  
Morgana: "Are you okay?"  
Akira: "Yeah I'm good. I feel better now." He said as he was about to put his glasses back on.  
However he stopped halfway and stared at his glasses.  
Akira: "................"  
Morgana: "???"  
Akira: "No. This isn't me, It never was." He then crushed his glasses in his hands.  
Morgana: "Hey! Don't you need those?!"  
Akira: ".......Not anymore Mona." He said as he dropped the busted glasses in the trash.  
Akira then slid the hair that normally covered his forehead back. He then removed his grey contacts to reveal his crimson red eyes, then undid all the buttons of his uniform and popped his collar. He then looked himself in the mirror again and he smirked.  
Akira: "That's better."  
Morgana: "I never knew you're eyes were red..."  
Akira: "Yeah I get them from my mother."  
Morgana: "You look like a real delinquent now!"  
Akira: "Hmm...you know I'm actually starting to like that title." He said grabbing his bag and walking out the bathroom.  
Akira: "Alright I'm off."  
Sojiro: "Be safe an-...." He stared at Akira.  
Akira: "What?"  
Futaba: "WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BRO?!" She screamed.  
Akira: "Futaba it's me."  
Futaba: "Oh....I knew that...ughh...you look nice.."  
Sojiro: "Sheesh not only do you act like a delinquent, you're looking the part now?"  
Akira: "No. I just thought it was time for a changed. A new day...means new a story."  
Sojiro: "Well just try and stay out of trouble okay? I don't need an angry mob coming here to burn this place down to the ground." He sighed.  
Akira: "If I can, but I'll give it my all for you old man. See ya."  
Sojiro: "I'll see you when you get back...if you don't get arrested."  
Akira:"Once again...you're confidence in me is overwhelming." he rolled his eyes.  
Futaba: "See ya bro! I'll send you my energy! Oh and....ughh...good luck...you know...at school.."  
Akira: "I'll be fine lil sis. Don't worry." He softly as he patted Futaba on the head.

* * *

  
With that Akira walked out the cafe and made his way to Shujin. While walking his phone went off. He then checked his messages.

  
**( Lavenza: "Helloooo.~" )**  
**Lavenza texted him. He smiled and replied back.**  
**( Akira: "Heya doll face." )**  
**( Lavenza: "Did you enjoy you're chocolate? Don't answer that. I know you did.~" )**  
**( Lavenza: "You like sweets right?" )**  
**( Akira: "Only if you make them.~" )**  
**( Lavenza: "You manipulator! Now I'll have to make you sweets!" )**  
**( Akira: "Lucky me." )**  
**( Lavenza: "You're heading to school now correct?" )**  
**( Akira: "Unfortunately yes." )**  
**( Lavenza: "Be careful. You've without a doubt made some new enemies..." )**  
**( Akira: "Yeah like I didn't have enough of those already in that damn school, but I can handle them should the need arise." )**  
**( Lavenza: "I know you can." )**  
**( Lavenza: "Oh yeah....is it okay if we hang after you're finished with school? That is if you don't have anything to do...I wont force you." )**  
**( Akira: "Sure. I'm not busy today. I will be tomorrow but I'm free this afternoon. So I'll just head to the Velvet room?" )**  
**( Lavenza: "Not this time. I'll come visit you. Just wait by you're schools gate. I'll be waiting for you." )**  
**( Akira: "Really? Okay then." )**  
**( Lavenza: "See you then. Sorry I have to go, my master is calling me." )**  
**( Akira: "Later Doll." )**  
**( Lavenza: "Goodbye darling.~" )**

  
Akira chuckled to himself as he put his phone away and made his way to the school. Once he arrived he made his way to his first period class with was almost over. As he walked in the class everyone went silent and stared at him. Ann and Kawakami glared at him with venom in their eyes. Akira could only smirk.  
Sadayo: "You're very late Kurusu-kun. Care to explain yourself?" She said coldly.  
Akira: "Family matters." He said trying not to laugh.  
Akira could see her eyes were kinda red and puffy. Her nose was kinda red as well. If he had to guess she spent all of last night crying.  
Sadayo: "Really? Well I'll still have to write you up."  
Akira: "Thank you Sensei!~" He bowed.  
The whole class erupted with whispers.  
Male student: "Is that the Akira? He looks different..."  
Female student: "He looks kinda hot..."  
Male students: "He normal stays quiet...I wonder what got into him..."  
Sadayo frowned in annoyance.  
Sadayo: "Please take a seat Kurusu-kun."  
Akira: "How many?~" He smirked.  
The class erupted with laughter.  
Sadayo: "Kurusu...." She growled  
Akira: "Sheesh just trying to break the ice." He said walking casually over to his seat.  
As he passed Ann by he could tell it was the same story. All night crying. A crooked smile appeared on his face. He took pleasure in the suffering of people he hated. He sat down at his desk and rested his chin on his hand. Today was going to be fun...maybe.  
When Akira had some free time between classes he decided to hang around the court yard where him, Ryuji and Ann used to hang.  
Akira: "Quiet and calm so far."  
Morgana: "Yeah...but how long will that last?"  
Akira: "Only time will tell."

* * *

  
( Somewhere else. )  
Ryuji: "THAT SON OF A BITCH!" The boy yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall.  
Makoto: "Ryuji-kun calm down please."  
Ryuji: "How the EFF am suppose to calm down?! He stabbed us all in the back! We trusted him with our lifes! And he used us?! If that wasn't bad enough what he did to you girls was BEYOND effed up!"  
Haru: "Ryuji please....just...let it go..."  
Ann: "Yeah...theres not much we can do about it..."  
Ryuji: "Let it go?! EFF that! I'mma go punch that assholes face!" He roared as he took off looking for Akira.  
Makoto: "Ryuji-kun wait!"  
The three girls ran after him in hopes of stopping him. Ryuji ran through out the school until he eventually ended up in the courtyard.  
Akira: "Huh?" Akira heard rapid foot steps in the distance.  
Akira then looked around and saw Ryuji run into the courtyard and started looking around. Ryuji's head then turned in Akira's direction, Ryuji didn't waste anytime and ran over to him. Akira rolled his eyes.  
Akira: "*Sigh*....here we go I guess again."  
Morgana: "Please go easy Akira..."  
Ryuji: "You piece of shit!" He roared at him.  
Akira: "Ow...dude. I'm right freaking here, you don't have to yell." He said digging a finger in his ear.  
Ryuji: "What the hells you're problem?!" He yelled stepping closer to Akira.  
Akira: "So I'm guessing the little birds sung for you?" He said leaning against the vending machine.  
Ryuji: "I effing TRUSTED you man! WE trusted YOU! And that didn't mean shit to you?! Not only that you screw around with out teammates hearts?! You BASTARD!!! They've been through enough crap already! Ann with Kamoshida and watching her best friend trying to kill herself! Makoto and her problems with her sister! And Haru with her dad trying to sell her off to a scumbag as a play thing! You made them feel like the world wasn't such a shit hole! You made them feel like they were the luckiest girls in the world to find someone like you! And you just stomped all over their feelings....like they were NOTHING!"  
Akira: "Uh huh....and you're point is?" He said with a emotionless stare.  
Ryuji: "What?! My point is you're an asshole and you stabbed those poor girls who did nothing but love and help you in the back!"  
Akira: "I still don't see how this is my problem."  
Ryuji: "You son of a BI-  
Makoto: "Ryuji-kun!"  
Ann: "Ryuji!"  
Haru: "Please stop!"  
The three girls then caught up to Ryuji.  
Ryuji: "You don't even care do you?!"  
Akira: "Can't say I do. Much like you Ryuji they were a means to an end. Tools. Pawns. Nothing more."  
Ryuji: "I swear you're just like Kamoshida and those other scumbags we took down! I wish the metaverse was still around so we could changed YOU'RE effed up heart!"  
Akira: "And give it up for Ryuji! The worlds biggest dumbass. Persona users hearts can't become distorted, there for can't form a palace."  
Ryuji: "Alright then my FIST will change you're heart instead." He said clenching his fists.  
Makoto: "Ryuji-kun don't! It's not worth it!"  
Akira: "I saw lets see what you've got. Although much like little miss perfect over there I'm pretty sure you'll probably fail. Like always."  
Ryuji: "SCREW YOU!" Ryuji roared as he swung at Akira.  
Akira then spun around Ryuji's strike then kicked him in the side. Ryuji stumbled back and held his side.  
Akira: "Strike one."  
Ryuji's anger flared as he charged at him again throwing another punch, Akira moved his head to the left to dodge it then headbutted the blonde. Ryuji stumbled back again.  
Akira: "Strike two."  
Ann: "Ryuji just stop!"  
Akira: "You should take her advice Ryuji. It might just spare you some humility." He said running a hand through his hair.  
Ryuji: "Shut up!" he yelled as he charged at him once more.  
Akira simply dunked his blow and slammed his fist into Ryuji's stomach. The blonde then fell to his knees and held his stomach in pain.  
Akira: "Aaaaand strike three. GG." He the slammed his foot right into Ryuji's face sending sliding back on his back.  
Haru: "Ryuji-kun!"  
Makoto, Ann, and Haru all rushed over to Ryuji to see if he was okay.  
Makoto: "Ryuji-kun are you okay?"  
Ryuji: "Argh...yeah. I'm fine...eff man..." He said as his nose bled.  
Haru: "On no you're bleeding!"  
Ann: "Damn you Akira!" He spat at him.  
Akira: "What? He attacked me. I was just defending myself." He crossed his arms.  
Akira: "Are we done here? If so take you're noisy blonde mut and get lost."  
Ryuji: "Why yo-  
Makoto: "RYUJI." She glared at him.  
Ryuji: "Argh...fine..."  
Akira: "Wow he actually understood you! Izanagi be praised!"  
Ann: "Hey screw you!"  
Haru: "Don't insult our friend!"  
Akira: "Whatever. Just get the hell outta my hair will ya? Were done talking." He said taking a closer look at Makoto and Haru. Same thing with Ann and Sadayo.  
Ryuji: "Bet you're ass we are. Asshole."  
Akira could feel his social link with Ryuji break and fade away.  
Akira then watched the group leave the courtyard, after they were out of sight he sighed and leaned back on the vending machine.  
Akira: "You stayed awfully quiet Mona."  
Morgana: "I...didn't want to face Ann....or Haru..." He sighed crawling out of his bag.  
Akira: "You're too soft for them. You know that? They need to know who's side you're on." He shoved his hands in his pockets.  
Morgana: "I know...I just...don't want them to feel like i betrayed them...I do consider them my friends but....Akira...you're....so special to me...and I'm pretty sure you're my only hope to become human."  
Akira: "I know, but still. Next time we meet...you tell them you're with me."  
Morgana: "Yeah..."  
Akira: "Listen friends come and go alright? Some friendships arent meant to last forever, don't blame yourself."  
Morgana: "You're right."  
Akira: "Hm."

* * *

  
The rest of the school day was pretty uneventful. After the final bell rung Akira wasted no time heading to the school gate to meet Lavenza. He waited outside the gate looking around.  
Lavenza: "Sorry did I make you wait?"  
Akira: "No really." He turned to face her.  
When he turned to look at her she was dressed differently. She had a dark blue hoodie, a black shirt with the motto "Quit Staring." on it, a long yellow scarf around her neck, a dark blue skirt that reached her knees, black stockings, and blue formal shoes, her hair was differently styled this time too. She had it in a pony tail, and locks of hair covered her left eye.  
Akira: "Dig the look."  
Lavenza: "Well I'm not in the Velvet room sooo...I thought I dress a little differently. I see you had the same idea pretty boy."  
Akira: "Eh...I just went with what I felt."  
Lavenza: "I think It looks great on you."  
Morgana: "I think he looks like a real delinquent."  
Lavenza: "Well Akira can really pull off the bad boy look. Hello again Morgana."  
Morgana: "Hey Laven."  
Lavenza: "You and Akira are quite inseparable." She smiled.  
Akira: "Well what can I say...I kinda feel naked without Mona with me."  
Morgana: "Who else is gonna keep this goon out of trouble?"  
Lavenza: "Who else better for the job?" She laughed.  
Akira: "I don't need a freakin babysitter..."

* * *

  
( With Makoto and the others. )  
Ryuji: "Yakuza?!"  
Makoto: "SHEESH! Ryuji!"  
Ryuji: "Sorry sorry...but seriously? Akira's a yakuza?"  
Makoto: "It's just a theory okay? I don't know for sure...the only thing I really have to go on is his personality and that tattoo on his back. Ann...Haru...I'm guessing you've seen it too?"  
Ann: "Yeah....god....he just used me as a toy..."  
Haru: "I.....I always feared having to do dirty things...for sugimura-san to please my father...but...I was okay doing things like that with Akira because...I thought he was...my knight...but now...now..I just feel dirty..."  
Ann: "Same...he..was my light..."  
Makoto: "I feel the same..."  
Ryuji: ".........That bastard. He's gonna pay."  
Makoto: "Hold on Ryuji we can't rush this. If Akira really IS yakuza then we should not take him lightly."  
Ryuji: "So what do we do?"  
Makoto: "We'll need information on him."  
Ann: "Where do we get that?"  
Makoto: "Our options are Futaba, Boss, or Morgana."  
Haru: "Mona might know alot Akira but...getting a chance to talk to him might be difficult...since he's always with Akira..."  
Ann: "Then that just leaves Futaba and Sojiro."

* * *

  
( Back with Akira. )  
Akira, Morgana, and Lavenza at the SeaSide Park.  
Akira: "You know I came here a bunch of times during my year here but...never with the person I love."  
Lavenza: "*Chuckle.*"  
Lavenza: "So...about you're team and confidant situation..."  
Akira: "Don't worry. I've got that covered."  
Lavenza: "So you know other persona users?"  
Akira: "*Sigh*....No. But I know people who have the potential to become perosna users."  
Lavenza: "Hmmm...so you're 100% sure these friends of yours have the potential?"  
Akira: "Positive. I.....just need a way to explain the whole thing to them some how....and have them awaken to their power as well."  
Lavenza: "......Where exactly are these friends?"  
Akira: "Back in my home town. However I told them I need their help and that it was an emergency. They'll all meet me at Leblanc tomorrow."  
Lavenza: "You're fellow yakuza members?"  
Akira: "How did yo-  
Lavenza: "Sorry I was listening in on you're conversation with Morgana."  
Morgana: "Not surprised."  
Lavenza: "You're mother sounds terrifying..."  
Akira: "That's because she is. I fear no man, spirit, or god but....I fear my mother...I mean...I've fought death, two avatars of power, and a evil god...and I'd fight them all again at the same time then go against my mom...she has to be the scariest thing I've ever encountered...and that's not even when she's angry..."  
Lavenza: "If thats the case I honestly don't want to know what she's like when she is angry..."  
Akira: "Oh trust me you DON'T. I've only ever get REALLY pissed once...and It still haunts me to this day..."  
Lavenza: "Eeeh....what is this....feeling? My spine feels...cold..."  
Akira: "Thats fear Doll. When my mothers around there gonna be alot of it."  
Lavenza: "Well....moving on..." She scratched the back of her head.  
Lavenza: "I may be able to help you with getting you're friends get prepared for the journey. Just give me a call when you're ready."  
Akira: "Really? Thanks Doll.~"  
Lavenza: "Anything for my darling trickster.~"  
Morgana: "Oh yeah Lavenza?"  
Lavenza: "Yes Mona?"  
Morgana: "I want to help Akira with his journey but....my form in the metaverse vanished..is there anything you can do to help me help Akira?"  
Lavenza: "hmmm...nothing I can do with my powers...but my master may be able to help you. I'll ask him for you."  
Morgana: "Thanks Laven!"  
Akira then took out his cigarette box and took a cig out, Lavenza then took one as well. Lavenza then lit them both with agi magic. The two then gazed at the view of bridge and sea. Morgana rested on Akira's lap, as Akira stroke his head.

* * *

  
( With Makoto and the others. )  
Makoto: "What do you mean no Futaba?!"  
Futaba: "I won't tell you."  
Haru: "Futaba please if you know anything about Akira please tell us."  
Ryuji: "Yeah! That prick needs to pay!"  
Futaba: "Don't talk about my brother like that!"  
Ann: "Futaba...if you only knew what he did..."  
Futaba: "I know already. I was listening in that night."  
Ann: "WHAT?! You know?! And you're defending him?!"  
Futaba: "Listen..I know what he did was cruel alright? But he did it to make sure we won and humanity lived no matter what! He's not the hero the world wanted! He's the hero the world NEEDED!"  
Makoto: "Futaba...if you think he wouldn't turn on you the second yo-  
Futaba: "He wouldn't. He would NEVER hurt me, Mona, or Sojiro. He loves us!"  
Ryuji: "Bullshit!"  
Yusuke: "Futaba please...I know you don't want to believe it but..."  
Futaba: "He SAVED all of us! He changed are lifes! He turned us into better and stronger people! If it wasn't for him we and plenty of others would still be miserable! He's done more good then harm!"  
Futaba: "Look he may not care about you but he can and does care about others! He has his own morals and principles! I'm keeping quiet not only because I love my brother and I care about you all too much to tell you! If I tell you, you'll try to hurt Akira! And if you get in his way and make him think you're a threat to him...HE. WILL. HURT YOU. BADLY. I don't want that to happen and neither does he. So forget it. The answer is no. See ya later." She said turning in her chair and went back to typing on her computer.  
Makoto: "*Sigh*.....So thats you're final answer on this topic?"  
Futaba: "Yes. I'm sorry."  
Makoto: "............Come on guys...lets go."  
After the group left Sojio's house they simply sat outside.  
Makoto: "Well....that was our only shot...neither her or Boss would talk..."  
Ann: "Yeah...all Boss told us was Akira's family has a history....but what does that mean?"  
Ryuji: "Beats me..."  
Yusuke: "*Sigh*..."  
Makoto: "By the way Futaba and Sojiro reacted to our questuions....theres no doubt in my mind. Akira IS yakuza."  
Haru: "How do we stop him from hurting others ever again? The metaverse is gone...and even if was still around, Akira has a persona and cant form a palace..."  
Yusuke: "And by the looks of things Akira isn't some random thug...he has to be high in the yakuza...do we go about taking on someone like that?"  
Makoto: ".........We'll need more help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like that? Well yes or no theres more comming!


	3. Friendly reunions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira reunites with old friends for the journey up ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Family crud. Anyway enjoy more on the way!

Akira: "Yo!" Akira yelled as he strolled into Leblanc.  
Sojiro: "Aw..you're back." Sojiro said looking up from his newspaper.  
Futaba: "Hey bro!" Futaba ran up for a double high five.  
Akira: "Sup sis?"  
Futaba: "Ah you know looking forward to going back to school!"  
Akira: "I'm you'll do great."  
Futaba: "You know it! The queen bee will soon rise!"  
Akira: "Don't ya mean pharaoh bee?" He smirked.  
Futaba: "I WILL curse you bro..." She hissed.  
Akira: "Thank you.~" He said petting Futaba's head.  
Sojiro: "Heh...you two are looking more and more like siblings every day."  
Akira: "Yeah....Hey Sojiro..."  
Sojiro: "Hmm? Whats up?"  
Akira: "I won't be going to school tomorrow."  
Sojiro: "Oh jeez...what happened at school? What did you do?" He sighed in annoyance.  
Akira: "Nothing happened. Some very old and kinda important friends of mine are meeting me here tomorrow morning." He said scratching the back of his head.  
Futaba: "OOOOOHHH! Secret meeting! I wanna join!" She cheered.  
Akira: "You can meet them Futaba but you can't join us."  
Futaba: "Awww...killjoy..."  
Sojiro: "Who exactly ARE these friends of ours?" He raised an eyebrow.  
Akira: "Like I said...old friends."  
Sojiro: "Hmm...*Sigh*...fine. Just make sure you clean up after them."  
Akira: "Sure thing. Welp Imma go chill upstairs. Yo sis, wanna get mangled in Injustice 2?"  
Futaba: "Dream on bro! I'm getting real good with Harley!"  
Akira: "Red Hood begs to differ."  
Akira and Futaba then both clash with each other, both pushing arms against each other in a test of strength.  
Futaba: "Bet ya love a good spanking!"  
Akira: "Go to sleep scumbag!"  
Sojiro: ".................What are you two doing?" He sighed.  
Akira: "It's injustice talk."  
Futaba: "Yeah you wouldn't understand."  
Morgana: "Nerds..."

  
They both then head up stairs leaving Sojiro very puzzled. Akira and Futaba both played each other for a few hours, they were having so much fun they lost track of time.  
Akira: "Sooo...thats 46 wins for me...and 10 for you."  
Futaba: "You cheat with Red Hood!" She pouted.  
Akira: "Yeah well you cheat with Darksied and SuperGirl."  
Futaba: "Guilty...."  
Futaba: "..........Hey Akira?"  
Akira: "Yes?"  
Futaba: "Those...friends you're meeting tomorrow...are they...you know?....Like you?"  
Akira: ".......So...you know huh? About me?" He crossed his arms.  
Futaba: "You're...yakuza...right?" She looked down at her feet.  
Akira: "Yes." He sighed leaning back in his chair.  
Futaba: "Yomada family?"  
Akira: "Sheesh you're sharp!"  
Futaba: "Yeah......"  
Akira: ".........."  
Morgana: "Futaba...listen.."  
Futaba: "It's okay Mona. I wont tell Sojiro or anyone else."  
Akira smiled at Futaba warmly, he truely could count on her.  
Akira: "Thanks sis."  
Futaba: "You always went out of you're way for me and Sojiro so....I'll do the same."  
Futaba: "But please...just be careful Akira..."  
Akira: "Right. Thank you Futaba."  
Futaba: "Don't mention it. Its kinda late...I'm gonna get going okay? Night." She then got up and walked out the attic.  
Akira: "*Sigh*......"  
Morgana: "Your trying you're best to keep her out of this arent you?"  
Akira: "I don't want her to get sucked into all this, If she learns anymore about us and if my mother finds out...well...only one of two things will happen and I don't like either of them.."  
Morgana: "......What are you going to do?"  
Akira ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily.  
Akira: "I don't know..."  
Morgana: "Don't worry Akira. It will be okay, I'm sure you'll think of something. You always do anyways."  
Akira: "I guess you're right. Let's just see how things play out."  
Morgana: "Great. You seem tired, we should go to bed now."  
Akira's eye twitched slightly, he was honestly sick of Mona saying that.  
Morgana: "You okay?"  
Akira: "I'm okay...i'm just FINE." He almost growled.

  
Akira and Morgana both went to bed.In the middle of the night Akira heard his phone go off...  
Akira: "Aaghh...." he then picked up his phone and checked his messages, he had a message from Haru.  
Akira: "Pain in the...aghh..."  
The message read...  
**( Haru: "Hello...would it be ok for me to talk to you tomorrow?" )**  
**( Akira: "The fuck do you want?" )**  
**( Akira: "I've got nothing to say to you." )**  
**( Haru: "Akira-kun...please... )**  
**( Akira: "Makoto put you up to this didn't she?" )**  
**( Haru: "NO! I.....I...just want to talk to you...alone...please... )**  
**( Akira: "I've got shit to do tomorrow. Plus what do you and I have to talk about?" )**  
**( Haru: "I....want to try and understand you..." )**  
**( Akira: "You just can't take a hint can you? Look I'm busy tomorrow okay? I'll text you back if I have time." )**  
**( Haru: "That's okay...thank you." )**  
**( Akira: "I'm gonna say this now...If I decide to humor you and meet up with you..." )**  
**( Akira: "And If I see anyone else there or you waste my time with some stupid goody two shoe self righteous speech..." )**  
**( Akira: "I'm gonna give you a new eye hole. Get it?" )**  
**( Haru: "Yes...I'll keep that in mind...goodnight..." )**  
Akira then sighed as he put his phone away, and drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

  
The next morning Akira awoke and quickly got dressed.  
Morgana: "Not wasting any time huh?"  
Akira: "Nah...not this time, as much as I like to sleep in. C'mon Mona."  
Akira then headed down the stairs with Morgana right behind him. Both Sojiro and Futaba greeted them.  
Sojiro: "Morning kid."  
Futaba: "Morning bro!"  
Akira: "Morning you two." He said sitting down.  
Futaba: "I can't wait to meet you're friends!" She beamed with excitement.  
Sojiro: "I'm actually pretty curious about them myself."  
Akira: "Well they're....a sight to see."  
*CLINK.* The door to the cafe opened.  
???: "Pardon us."  
Akira, Sojiro, Futaba, and Morgana all looked at the entrance of the cafe and watched as seven people walked into the cafe, three males and four females. They all looked like they were in their twenties or thirties and they were all kinda....scary looking...

  
The first one inside was a man with an unbuttoned white blazer, with a red formal underneath with the collar popped. A black digital watch on his right arm, red short spiky hair, black sunglasses, and grey shoes.

  
The next was a man that was just huge, he easily would tower over Akira. He had on a dark grey jacket, a orange shirt underneath, black jeans, and brown shoes. His eyes were brown, he had brown short hair, a small beard, and a black fedora hat. He also looked kinda muscular.

  
The next one was a guy that had shoulder length orange hair that looked like he had just gotten out of bed. Green tinted goggles around his neck, a black hoodie with green streaks on it, a white shirt, black gloves, blue jeans, a brown one strap backpack, little facial hair around his chin, and blue eyes.

  
The next was a woman who had, long dark purple hair tied into a braid, blue eyes, a white lab coat, a black sweater, glasses, a mole just below the right corner of her mouth, a white sick mask with a black x on it, black nails, grey formal pants, and black business shoes, and a silver heart necklace with a key hole on it.

  
The next was a woman with blonde hair tied in pigtails, freckles, green eyes, a bandage on her nose, a dark green jacket that seems a little to big for her, black fingerless gloves, black shorts, large black high boots with roller blades on them, a white belt with a skull buckle on it, a white short white shirt that really only covered her chest, spiked bracelets and a black spiked choker.

  
Next was a woman with long curly silver hair, purple eyes, a pink sick mask, a dark blue hooded double breasted coat, a red scaf around her neck, black formal pants, black short heels, and diamond ear rings.

  
The last one was a very tall woman with medium length black hair tied into a pony tail, red eyes, a scar going down her left eye, a large brown leather jacket hanging around her shoulders, a white formal shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a red tie, a black vest, a bandaged right arm, black formal pants, brown business shoes, and smoking a black and gold Japanese style pipe.

  
Sojiro: "Hmm....."  
Futaba: "Wow......."  
The red haired one came up to Akira and patted his shoulder.  
???: "Akira! Mah man!" He cheered.  
Akira: "Tatsuo...nice to see ya again."  
The blonde then skated toward them and back handed Tatsuo out of the way then threw her arm over Akira's shoulder.  
???: "Long time no see twinkle toes!" She laughed.  
Akira: "I see you haven't changed Tora."  
Tatsuo: "Bitch...." He said rubbing his head in pain.  
???: "Oh come now you've had worst." The large man spoke up.  
Akira: "Akiyama..." He smiled.  
Akiyama: "Its been too long Akira." He said walking up to fist bump Akira.  
???: "YOOOOOO! Whassup little man?!" The orange haired man cheered.  
Akira: "Little man? I could still kick you're ass Kichiro." He smirked.  
Kichiro: "Ow.....cold as Nyoko..." He cringed.  
Nyoko: "What was that Kichiro?" The silver haired woman said looming over him with a murderous stare.  
Kichiro: "Ugh....you're pretty?" He smiled nervously.  
Nyoko: "*Giggle!* Well...I AM beautiful." She said said proudly.  
Akira: "Yeah until you get that sick mask off..." He cringed.  
Nyoko: "Oh I'm sorry Aki-kun, I didn't quite catch that....wanna REPEAT IT?" She said slowly reaching into her coat.  
Akira: "Hehehe...I've missed you Nyo-chan."  
Nyoko: "Same Aki-kun."  
???: "You seem healthy." The purple hair woman stepped up pulling down her sick mask showing her blue lips.  
Akira: "Hey Kano. Hows you're work doing?"  
Kano: "I need new test subjects for a new chemical I'm testing....hey Akira...would you min-  
Akira: "NO. Never. AGAIN." He said dismissively.  
Kano: "*Sigh*....Still ungrateful I see...but...it IS nice to see you again." She sighed.  
The tall black haired woman stepped up to Akira, she then stared into her eyes and he stared back in silence. She was a few inches taller then Akira. She gave a blank and cold stare, Akira simply stared her down with the same expression. The whole group went quiet as they exchanged stares.  
Akira: "Hi....Mom."  
Futaba: "Mom?!"  
Sojiro: "......."  
????: ".............."  
Akira: "Hm...." A sweat drop came down Akira's face.  
Kano: "*Sigh*....Come on Sachiko."  
Sachiko: "......Akira."  
Akira: "Y-yes?"  
Sachiko: "I know you can take care of yourself and I wasn't really all that worried about you but...." She then ruffled his hair and smiled.  
Sachiko: "You could have at least called you're old lady at least once or twice." She laughed.

  
( BGM: Hetalia OST: Seasonal Flowers plays. )

  
Akira: "Mom...."  
Akira's mother was NEVER really affectionate...she was usually strick, high strong, and cold. However Akira was used to it, she may not be touchy feely but he knew she loved him. So when she did show affection or kindness...Akira really didn't how to react. Although...it did make him happy.  
Sachiko: "It brings me joy me to see your well. And very much active....Mr. Phantom Thief."  
Akira: "W-what?! How do yo-  
Sachiko: "Oh please. The troublemaker you are? The second I heard about these Phantom Thieves I immediately knew you had something to do with it."  
Akira: "*Sigh*....ya got me." He grunted.  
Kano: "Stealing evil hearts huh? I'm quite curious on how you managed that..." She smiled behind her mask.  
Akira: "Well its NOT what you're probably thinking."  
Kano: "Soooo....there's no dissecting involved?"  
Akira: "No."  
Futaba: ".....The purple one creeps me out...."  
Tatsuo: "She creeps everyone out, get use to it. Oh yeah and don't eat or drink anything she offers you."  
Sojiro: "You you're friends are...interesting to say the least."  
Nyoko: "You're not too boring yourself handsome.~"  
Sojiro: "Hmmm..." Blushes.  
Futaba: "HISSSS!!!" Futaba growled at Nyoko.  
Akira: "Down little sis, thats not why she's here."  
Sachiko: "Sorry but why did you call us here?" She asked smoking her pipe.  
Akira: "Well...ughh...."  
Sojiro: "Hey now, you all haven't seen Akira in over a year now. I'm sure you all wanna catch up with him and see how he's been, and I'm sure he wants catch up with you as well. C'mon sit down, this one on me."  
Futaba: "Yeah! I like to get to know you guys!"  
Sachiko: ".........." She gave a blank yet somehow menacing glare that sent chills down both Sojiro's and Futaba's spines.  
Sachiko: "*Sigh*....Very well. Take five and relax everyone." She said taking a seat in a booth.  
The group cheered and all sat down.  
Akira: "Thanks Sojiro."  
Sojiro: "No problem kid." He smiled while brewing some coffee.  
Sachiko: "Okay let me just ask this first...how are you're grades in school?"  
Akira: "Top in the school."  
Sachiko: "Good." She said blowing out smoke.  
Sachiko: "And you're training?"  
Akira: "Well....I've been slacking a little..."  
Sachiko: "*Mother's death glare.*"  
A cold chill went through Akira's body as his mother's gaze pierced his soul.  
Akira: "Hehehe....well...I've...been kinda busy lately mom...." He choked.  
Sachiko: "*Sigh*.....I'll let you off just this once. Only because I've missed you."  
Akira: "Phew...."  
Futaba: "You're moms scary...."  
Akira: "Tell me about it..."  
Morgana: "I would hate to see her angry..."  
Akira: "God forbid you ever...." He shivered.  
Kano: "What an adorable pet you have Akira...Tell me do-  
Akira: "Leave my friend alone." He glared.  
Kano: "I simply wanted to know its breed."  
Akira: "Ughh....huh...I actually don't know..."  
Morgana: "I never thought about that myself..."  
Kano: "I could...CHECK...If you'd like.~"  
Morgana: ".......I don't like the way she said that..."  
Akira: "You shouldn't."

  
( A few hours later. )

  
Tatsuo: "Damn....you're homeroom teacher?"  
Akira: "Look it was for business okay? Nothing more."  
Kichiro: "Which one was you're favorite?"  
Akira: "None. They annoy me. Although I do have one I'm really serious about."  
Sachiko: "Who?" She raised and eye brow.  
Akira: "You'll meet her soon enough."  
Tora: "Is she tough?"  
Akira: "Oh she is, trust me."  
Tora: "Then I got no problem with her."  
Tatsuo  & Kichiro: "She hot?"  
Akira: "Yep."  
Tora: "*BURP!!!!* Sakura-san you're currys amazing!"  
Nyoko: "Tora-chan....please. Manners?"  
Sojiro: "Thanks, I try my best."  
Tora: "Manners? I'll show you manners." She then let out a huge long fart.  
Nyoko: "AAARGH!! You PIG!!!" She yelled.  
Tatsuo: "Hahahahaha!!!"  
Kichiro: "Nice."  
Futaba: "You remind me of Ryuji..."  
Tora: "I dunno who this Ryuji is...but he sounds disappointing..."  
Sachiko: "*Death glare.*"  
Tora, Kichiro, & Tatsuo: "We'll shut up..."  
Sojiro: "Speaking of curry I need to make a run for more ingredients, I'll be back."  
Akira then shot Futaba a look, she immediately knew what it meant and sat up.  
Futaba: "I'll come with you!"  
Sojiro: "Huh? I'll only be gone a few minutes..."  
Futaba: "No really I wanna come! Please?~"  
Sojiro then laughed and ruffled Futaba's hair.  
Sojiro: "Fine fine! Akira we'll be back soon."  
Futaba: "Later bro!" She waved.  
Akira nodded and watched the two walk out the cafe. Once they were gone Akira then looked his mother with a serious look.

  
( BGM: Ib Soundtrack: "Dining Room" plays. )

  
Akira: "So....how's the whole Shuno family problem?"  
Sachiko: "Over."  
Nyoko: "It ended about 5 months ago. It was absolute madness, Hazo had planned multiple large scale attacks on the other Yakuza families including us."  
Kichiro: "I really can't see what his goal was...He waged war against any family that didn't support his cause. Any thing or one he couldn't control...he simply tried to get rid of..."  
Kano: "I think the whole thing as a big ego trip for him. The Shuno family has always been known for having alot to prove. Hazo's father and grandfather proved that long ago when the were th heads of the family."  
Tatsuo: "That day when he went all out on the other families that rejected his request of loyalty was pretty intense but thanks to Kichiro we managed help out the other families before things got TOO crazy. I gotta say the shuno members really gave the others a thrashing...Hazo planned those attacks really fucking great...however he didn't count on us joining in."  
Kyoko: "When it comes to wars like those we normally tend to let the other families fend for themself's but however Hazo would have eventually set his sights on us. It was like killing two birds with one stone, we help the other families and they owe us and get rid of a pain the ass to everyone."  
Akira: "What happened to Hazo?"  
Sachiko: "After we fought off his assault on the other families Kichiro was able to track his location. We had planned to capture him alive, because I was pretty sure he had answers to a few questions I've had for a while now but..."  
Akira: "He gave you the slip somehow?"  
Akiyama: "No. We had him cornered but....he pulled out a gun and..." He trailed off.  
Akira: "..........He shot himself?"  
Akiyama: "Yes. It was....surprising to say the least...for someone as prideful as him to..."  
Tora: "Nah, not to me. People like him refuse to accept defeat or death on anyone else's terms but their own. He knew he miscalculated and he knew he lost...however he didn't want us to have the satisfaction of winning so as a final fuck you, he took his own life. Sore loser."  
Akira: "*Sigh*....I think I finally understand Hazo now...he father and grandfather were both great names to their family and the yakuza, in their own way. I guess....he wanted to show their families greatness in his own way...and that way was showing everyone else their power and influence. However in the end his own pride lead to his downfall..."  
Kano: "Hazo kinda dodged a bullet taking his own life when he did. If we had taken him captive, Sachiko would have more then likely tortured him until she got everything she wanted to know out of him, then sold him off to some other family that wanted his head."  
Sachiko: "He took the cowards way out."  
Akira: "Maybe...or...he thought it was a way of making amends."  
Sachiko: "Hmm?"  
Akira: "All he ever wanted...was to bring honor to this family name just like his father and grandfather did but in his own way. However when he failed that mission and drove everything those two built into the ground...I guess it just became to much to bare for him. Not only to have failed the only two people her ever respected...he destroyed everything they left behind."  
Sachiko: "Showing sympathy for you're foes again Akira?"  
Akira: "No. It's not that, It's just...I can kinda understand where he was coming from. Thats all. Don't get me wrong I don't support his choices at all, he was a royal pain in the ass to all of us. I just....understand him better...someone desperate for the approval of those he looked up to."  
Sachiko: "Hmmm....While showing sympathy toward an enemy is pointless...it never hurts to understand them. Ally or foe, understanding can be a very power thing. Do not forget these words my son."  
Akira:"Yes mother."  
Tora: "Sheesh never a break with the life lessons with you huh boss?"  
Sachiko: "Akira is still young and needs proper guidance."  
Akira: "I'm not a child."  
Sachiko: "I know Akira. However just because you're not a child doesn't mean you can't make mistakes."  
Akira: "Yes ma'am..."  
Kyoko: "Keep babying him like that and he may never graduate from his pull ups." She teased.  
Akira & Sachiko: "*Mother, Son death glare.*"  
Kyoko: "Ugh..nevermind..." She looked away nervously.  
Kano: "Our financial status has risen quite a bit due to Hazo's silly war, there was no shortage of personal vendettas and no shortage of jobs and bounties for us to collect. What with all the enemies Hazo made, request from other families flowed in great."  
Akira: "Nice to hear."  
Akira's expression then turned troubled.  
Akira: "Hey mom?" He said looking down.  
Sachiko: "Yes?"  
Akira: "About that information you think Hazo had....was....it about Dad?"  
Sachiko griped her pipe tightly and gave a cold stare. The whole group went silent and their expressions turn grim. It took alot to set Akira's mother off...but mentioning Akira's father was one way to do it...  
Sachiko: "Akira..." She almost snarled.  
Akira: "R-right....sorry..nevermind."  
Sachiko: "*Sigh*...." She looked away and smoked her pipe.  
Akiyama: "........Akira...why don't you just tell us why you called us here okay?" He said trying to change the subject.  
Akira: "Well....its kinda major...we will most likely be risking our lifes. Let's just ay failure is not an option on this and their is ALOT riding on this."  
Sachiko: "What kinda trouble are you wrapped in now?"  
Akira: "Can I explain it to you guys tomorrow? I need to consult with someone else first, so we can get started."  
Sachiko: "Grr....fine." She pinched the bridge of her nose.  
Tatsuo: "Is this task thing tough?"  
Tora: "Is it deadly?"  
Akiyama: "Is it challenging?"  
Akira: "It is beyond ANYTHING you have ever experienced. EVER. This journey will push beyond you're limit's and take you were no man or woman was gone before."  
Tora & Tatsuo: "Kickass!!!"  
Akiyama: "I look forward to it."  
Kichiro: "Well now I'm hyped."  
Kyoko: "As long as I don't have to do anything gross..."  
Kano: "Hmm...maybe I'll ge able to test out my new chemical after all..."  
Sachiko: "Come everyone, were leaving for now. Well be staying at an hotel in Shinjuku, make what ever preparations you need and contact us when you're ready. Do NOT make us wait long."  
Akira: "Right, see ya later."  
Sachiko: "Oh yeah, I just remembered...Kichiro."  
Kichiro: "Got it!" He then reached into his bag and pulled out a black suit case.  
Kichiro: "I think you'd like these back." He smiled handing Akira the black case.  
Akira takes it and stares down at it.  
Akira: "I have a feeling I know whats in this, and thanks I'll need them for whats up ahead." He smirked.  
Sachiko: "Don't mention it and welcome back Akira. Alright chuckleheads lets get going, I'm tired as fuck."  
Group: "Right Boss!"  
The group then made their way out of the cafe, once they left Akira heard a loud fart come from out side followed by Nyoko screaming out angry curses, Tora and Tatsuo laughing and alot of bashing and crashing. After a few seconds of that he heard his mothers voice scream shut the fuck up, then everything went silent.  
Akira: ".......Hehehe....hahaha...HAHAHA!!" He laughed.  
Akira: "I've missed those crazy goons...."  
Morgana: "They really are something...anyway whats in the suit case?"  
Akira then laid the case onto the table and opened it up. Inside was two desert eagle 50 cal pistols, one black with skeleton hands engravings and one white with angel wing engraves.  
Akira: "Hehehe...Mercy and Vengeance, felt kinda naked without these two."  
Morgana: "Wow! Are those real?!"  
Akira: "Yeah, they are. I used these all the time." He smiled taking th two pistols out.  
Akira: "Hmm....they feel lighter then I remembered..." He said doing a bunch of spin tricks with his pistols before shoving them into his jacket.  
Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi!!!  
Akira's phone went off, he then pulled out his phone to check his messages.  
Akira: "Argh...Makoto..."  
Morgana: "Why is she texting you? Doesn't she hate you?"  
Akira: "She'll jump at any chance to fucking get on someone's case."

  
**( Makoto: "Why weren't you at school?" )**  
**( Akira: "The fucks it to you?" )**  
**( Makoto: "You attending school is important to me as your student council president. So please explain yourself." )**  
**( Akira: "Look you pressy little bitch, what I do with my time is my business and none the fuck of yours. Get it?" )**  
**( Akira: "I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else." )**  
**( Makoto: "Akira if you continue with this behavior I WILL take action." )**  
**( Akira: "Oh yeah I'm scared shitless. What are you gonna do? Stalk me again?" )**  
**( Makoto: "What?...what are you talking about?" )**  
**( Akira: "I knew you were stalking me Makoto, following me through the school and central street. Because you were suspicious of me. Yes I knew I just never said anything." )**  
**( Akira: "Prying into others peoples lifes, trying to steer them in the direction that YOU want them to go, telling them how they should live, always so quick to say someone is wrong, you do that ALL the fucking time and it annoys the hell outta me. Who the hell are you anyway? Everyones mom? Well you're not! You're just some sad, lonely, little puppet desperate for the approval of her peers, who has to has to make herself believe that her overbearing acts are justified because shes doing them for everyones own good. Everything just HAS to be in order with you huh?" )**  
**( Makoto: "Akira....I...That's not..." )**  
**( Akira: "You really want to be useful? Then quit buzzing in everyones face like an annoying fly and let them live their lives. Kindly don't message me again and piss off. Thanks bye." )**

  
Akira then left the chat room.  
Akira: "God that woman really knows how to piss me off."  
Morgana: "Don't you think you were a bit harsh?"  
Akira: "Give people like her an inch and they'll take a mile. If you ask me I wasn't harsh enough."  
Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi!  
Akira: "AGH! If that her again I'm gon-  
Akira then took a look at the message to see it was Haru.  
Akira: "*Sigh*...Thats...okay I guess."

  
**( Haru: "Do you....have time right now? Or are you busy?" )**  
**( Akira: "Look....Haru what do you plan to accomplish?" )**  
**( Haru: "I told you...I want to understand you." )**  
**( Akira: "Fine. Where do you want to meet?" )**  
**( Haru: "The school's roof, is that okay?" )**  
**( Akira: "Whatever. I'll be there in a few." )**  
**( Haru: "I'll be waiting." )**

  
Akira then put his phone away and sighed.  
Morgana: "Should I come with you?"  
Akira: "No stay here. Tell Futaba and Sojiro I went off with my friends."  
Morgana: "Akira..."  
Akira: "Don't worry everything will be fine." He said taking the suit case upstairs and placing it under his bed.  
Morgana: "You're...bringing those guns with you?"  
Akira: "I always carry them with me, I don't plan on using them if thats what you're concerned about."  
Morgana: "*Sigh*..."  
Akira: "Were just going to talk. That's all." He then patted Mona's head.  
Akira: "Later."  
Akira then left the cafe, Morgana watched sadly as he walked out the door.  
Morgana: "*Sigh*..."

* * *

  
Akira arrived at the school and made his way to the roof, he heard gossips about him from all the student he passed. Apond arriving to the roof Haru was standing near the fence, she then turned to look at him.  
Haru: "Aki-kun..."  
Akira: "Don't call me that."  
Haru: "Sorry..." She looked away.  
Akira: "Well?"  
Haru: ".....Are...you a yakuza?"  
Akira: "........"  
Haru: "Akira...listen...I know what it feels like to be trapped...having no way out and having no choice but to play along...but listen to me! You taught me that you can take control of you're own life! You don't have to play by another person's rules! Akira please! If you're in trouble then let me...US! Help you! You changed our lifes so much! We want to be there for you! This isn't you! You're kind and caring! I don't know how you got involved in a group like the yakuza but we can help you! I can help you! Please If you just let me in I would NEVER betray you! I would always be there for you, to love you! Akira I love you! I-  
Akira: "HAHAHAHA!!!" Akira busted out into laughter and his eyes flashed yellow for a few seconds.  
Haru backed away, disturbed by his horrid laugh and his eyes  
Akira: "Wow! You really know how to throw me for a loop Okumura!"  
Haru: "Y-you're...eyes...they-  
Akira: "Oh no! Don't retreat now! You were speaking so damn PROUDLY! Don't mind me! Please continue!" He smiled in a very menacing way.  
Haru: "I...-  
Akira: "OH! You were finished?! Well then...allow me to retort."

  
( BGM: Naruto: Oh! Student and Teacher Drop B cover plays. )

  
Akira: "Haru...NO phrase tugs my nerves then I know what you're going through and this isn't you...I HATE it when people like you go on and on about stuff you know NOTHING about."  
Haru: "Akira lis-  
Akira: "SILENCE!" He roared  
Haru flinched and remained silent.  
Akira: "You don't know SHIT about my life. I'm not some poor kid that got sucked into the gangster life. I was born into it and I chose to live the life, My mother, her parents, her parent's parents, they were all yakuza."  
Haru: "Akira....listen! You don't have to go along with it and pretend it's okay just because-  
Akira: "HARU. I'm NOT doing this because I feel like I have too. My mother gave me a choice, to either join the clan or just live a normal life. I chose to run with the clan, I knew what I was getting myself into. I walk I different path then you, deal with it."  
Akira: "Please...tell me how would you know...what I've gone through? How would you know what the real me is like? Huh?! How?!"  
Haru: "Akira..I-I..  
Akira: "Oh stuff it! And another thing, you love me?! Love?! Spare me! Don't confuse your misguided adoration of me and any affection you hold as LOVE. You don't even fucking know me! You don't love me for me! Just like those other broads your not in love with me! Your in love with all the shit I go through for you! You only love me because you can use my as a crutch so you can move forward! You can barely walk on you're own without someone holding you're fucking hands, and you have the nerve to say that YOU can help ME? Don't kid yourself!"  
Akira: "I know what you all say about me behind my back! Always going on about my friggin life! Always questioning my stability and sanity! I'm sorry but when did I ever FUCKING ask for you're opinion?! Keep you're stupid pity and I'm sorry lip service to yourself's and leave me alone thank you!" He snarled.  
Haru: "........"  
Akira: "That's all I gotta say to you Okumura." Akira then took out a cigarette and lit it.  
He then took a long pull of the cig and blow out smoke.  
Akira: "Well? Got anything else you'd like to say? If not I've got other things I could be doing. I've made it quite clear how I feel." He said twiddling the cig between his fingers.  
Haru: "......Akira..."  
Haru then turned away from him and started to rub her eyes.  
Haru: "It....I-It...wasn't l-like that at a-all....I-I...loved you...for you...true I did love the things you did for me...but I loved you because...I thought you cared about me...even though...that white knight I viewed you as was just an illusion...I still love you..." Her voiced cracked as tears formed in her eyes.  
Akira then gave a cold stare...he then placed the cig in his mouth and reached into his jacket and pulled out his white pistol Mercy and pointed it at the back of Haru's head. Haru started to sob with her back turned to Akira completely unaware of what he was doing.  
Haru: "I...I...you...made me so happy..I felt like I could never trust anybody...I couldn't even trust my own father...but you...you came opened up my whole world...you made me believe in my own strength...you made me believe I could conquer anything..." She choked out.  
Akira: ".........." He simply stared still pointing the gun at her.  
Haru: "I....I...I accept that...our lifes are different...very different but...Akira...please...can you...please s-stay my f-friend please? I don't wanna lose you...I don't care if were not lovers..but please..."  
Akira stayed silent...his finger tighten around the trigger. He then closed his eyes and clenched the gun tighter.  
Akira: "......." Akira then lowered the gun and sighed heavily.  
Akira then placed the gun back into his jacket. He then calmly walked over to Haru, she then turned around just in time for him to throw his arm around her neck. Haru gasped at his embrace.  
Akira: "........" He held her for a few seconds then let go.  
He stared her in her eyes deeply.  
Akira: "I'm sorry Haru but....no. No...it's far too late for that."  
Haru: "........" She looked away.  
Akira: "The hero you need....you won't find it in me. Just forget about me and move on with you're own life, It's better that way. See ya around." He then turned and walked away.  
Haru watched him walk away as her heart shattered completely. As he walked through the door to the roof and shut it behind him, Haru clenched her fist so hard they bled. She then fell to her knees, and sobbed even more.

* * *

  
Akira then left the school and began making his way back home. Until...  
Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi.  
Akira: "If thats Makoto again, I'm gonna pull out my freaking hair. God why don't I just block her?" As growled pulling out his phone.  
When he checked his messages, he had a message from Lavenza.  
Akira: "*Chuckle.*"

  
**( Lavenza: "Greetings." )**  
**( Akira: "Hey Doll. Wassup?" )**  
**( Lavenza: "I've prepared the stage for you're friends. Are they present?" )**  
**( Akira: "Yeah there here but let's hold off until tomorrow okay?" )**  
**( Lavenza: "As you wish. Just call me when you and you're friends are ready." )**  
**( Akira: "Right thanks Doll. See ya." )**  
**( Lavenza: "Your quite welcome...my darling trickster.~" )**

  
Akira the laughed putting away his phone. He then looked up at the sky...  
Akira: "I wonder what's up ahead..."  
**???: "You doubt yourself?"**  
Akira: "......Nonsense." He scuffed shoving his hands into his pockets and continued his way home.  
**Alice: "Are we gonna be able alot again?!~"**  
Akira: "Yes Alice we will soon."  
**Alice: "Yay!"**  
**Satanael: "I will smite any foe that opposes us."**  
Akira: "Heh. I'm counting on it."  
**???: "You rely on my power this time Akira...you've grown strong enough to with stand my madding power..."**  
Akira: "I hope so."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making all those Ocs...ARgghh....my head...thanks for reading...comment what ya think...feed back is always nice.


	4. Haunted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past is the past and there's nothing we can ever say or do that will ever change it...but...that doesn't mean it can't linger around...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Power went out for a while.

Akira: "*Sigh*......."  
Akira sighed heavily, dragging his feet as he walked toward the station to head back to Yogen.  
Akira: "I really don't feel like taking the freaking train...Nothing but a bunch of mouth breathers, complaining about their jobs..." He groaned.  
Akira then stopped and looked around before entering the station. There were a good number of buildings around.  
Akira: "Huh....you know it's been while since I've done that...well at least in this world."  
Akira stood there with his arms crossed pondering.  
Akira: "Yeah you know what? Fuck it, let's do this shit in style!" He smirked.

  
( BGM: Most epic music ever: "The wolf and the Moon" plays. )

  
Akira then ran into an ally then jumped from wall to wall climbing up once he reached the top he then ran across the roof top and started leaping from building to building doing a bunch of sweet flips and spins. Akira laughed as he leaped, the wind blowing through his hair and the rush of freedom in his heart. He always felt so alive doing stuff like this, back in his home town he would do this all for fun. He was leaping for quite some time, lost in his own world.  
Akira: "Hahaha!" Jumps off building and lands on top of a telephone pole and then starts to runs along the wires like a ninja. He then looked down to the side to see a truck going by on the street.  
Akira: "Heh!" He smirked.  
Akira then back flipped off the wires and landed on top off the truck. Akira then rode the truck for a few seconds before hopping off and leaping form car to car. He then sprung off a car and latched on to a near by street light, he then climbed on top of it very quickly and then jumped onto another building and scaled up it like a spider. Once he reached the top he then walked across the building's roof, as he reached the ledge...he simply stood there. Akira stared out into the distance, admiring the view.  
Akira: "Hmm...This view...it kinda reminds me of....back then..." He sighed shoving his hands in his pockets.  
As Akira stared at the buildings stretching across the town and beautiful sky above them...his vision then suddenly became blurry.  
Akira: "Argh..." Akira groaned and closed his eyes.  
Akira then opened his eyes once more but....he wasn't standing on top of a building. He wasn't even in a city, he was now standing on a branch of a very large and tall tree and before him was a vast green forest. The tree he was in was so tall it towered over the whole forest.  
Akira: "Ahh.....this is....argh." He closed his eyes once more and shook his head.  
Apon opening his eyes again he was back on top of the building standing in the exact same spot and his eyes gazed at the city again.  
Akira: "........Argh....I thought I was over this already..." He groaned.  
Akira: "Why...after so long? Its been two years since...no. Calm down Akira. Alot's happened, your minds probably still settling."  
Akira frowned and looked up at the sky.  
Akira: "Okay, okay enough of this. Back to the fun!" Akira then prepared to leap to the next building, taking a few steps back.  
Akira then sprinted forward at full speed, the gap between the two buildings was pretty large but Akira could make it. Akira then leaped off the roof and into the air, right as he was about to land on the next building's roof...he heard a loud bang.  
Akira: "ACK!!" Akira felt a searing pain in his chest, as felt something pierce his body.  
Akira did make it to the other side but right as he did he crashed on the roof and rolled a few inches.  
Akira: "Argh....." Akira's vision blurred and slowly went black, as he laid on the roof of the building in pain.  
Akira then shut his eyes for a few moments....once he opened them again...he was laying in grass. He couldn't find the strength to move, all he could do was move his head slightly to look at his surroundings weakly. He saw large trees all around him, he was in a forest...the same forest from his vision.  
Akira: "*Groan...*" Akira then weakly felt his chest with his hand.  
Akira the felt a hole in his shirt and....wetness...he the looked at his hand and saw it stained with blood. Akira's chest burned with agony, as he gasped for air. Akira's eyes felt heavy...he slowly shut his eyes...then...the pain suddenly stopped.  
Akira: "Hmm?" He then slowly opened his eyes.  
When he did, he was back on the building roof top. Akira then looked at his hand to see no blood, and when he felt around his chest...no hole his shirt or chest, and no blood.  
Akira: "*Groan...* Guess that pretty much settles it... it's back...fuck..." He sighed getting back up on his feet.  
Akira: "Guess I better call it quits for right now.Don't need a slip up." He then quickly climbed down the building he was on and looked around.  
Akira: "Hmmm...I must have been leaping for a while. I'm in Shibuya now..." He takes another look around.  
Akira: "Hmm...I'm close to central street. Eh might as well, I kinda don't feel like going home yet. Maybe I'll go tell Iwai whassup or maybe go get a burger or beef bowl." He then started to walk toward central street.

* * *

  
Akira's trip there wasn't too eventful, there were no flash backs either. He stopped by Iwai's shop and chatted with him for a while then said his goodbyes and left. As he exited the shop his vision again.  
Akira: "Argh..." Akira couldn't keep his eyes open.  
He let his eyelids drop, as his vision was black he heard a loud crack of thunder. His eyes quickly bolted open and he gazed up at the sky.

  
( BGM: Most heartful OSTs ever: Farewell plays. )

  
Akira then saw a black cloudy sky. He once again heard the roar of thunder and a flash of lighting filled the sky.  
Akira: "Wait....this..."  
Akira then felt a rain drop hit his forehead. It only took a few seconds before it began to rain, Akira sighed.  
Akira: "Just chill. This isn't real." He then rubbed his forehead.  
He then looked at the window of Iwai's shop and saw his reflection in it.  
Akira: "........." He simply stared at his reflection with an blank expression.  
Another flash of lighting filled the sky and at that moment the appearance of Akira's reflection changed. He now looked a bit younger, his hair was shorter and very messy, he hand a few scratches on his face and a long bleeding cut on his left cheek, his jacket looked torn up as well, and he had a very sad and pained expression.  
Akira: "........" Akira could only cringe at the sight as memories flooded back to him.  
Akira then heard footsteps come toward him, he then looked to his side to see....his mother.  
Akira: "M-mon?" He gave a confused look.  
She said nothing, all she did was give him a look...one of disappointment. Akira felt a slight pain in his chest as his mother stared at him.  
Akira: "......" Akira bit his lip.  
She simply turned away and gave one last glance at him over her shoulder, before slowly walking away.  
Akira: "Wait..." He said as he reached out to her.  
However right as he did, another flash of lighting filled the sky and she disappeared in the flash. Akira simply stood there with his arm still reached out.  
Akira: "......." He then let his arm fall to his side.  
He stood there unmoving as the rain came down harder.  
Akira: "......Fuck..." He cursed under his breath, clenching his fist.  
Akira then shut his eyes and breath in, he then breathed out and opened his eyes again. It was no longer raining, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky, and the sun was kinda setting.  
Akira: "*Sigh*....I need some place to relax." He said scratched the back of his head.  
Akira: "Hmmm...I guess Inokashira park will do." He thought to himself walking off.

* * *

  
It didn't take long for Akira to reach the park but it had already gotten dark when he got there.  
Akira: "Perfect. Night time and no ones around." He then walked around the park enjoying the scenery.  
Akira then shivered a bit, it was kinda chilly out.  
Akira: "Heh....kinda cold out here....agh..." His vision became blurry again.  
Akira: "Not again..." His eyes shut.

  
( BGM: Clannad: Town, Flow of time, people plays. )

  
Apond opening them again, the park was covered in very thick snow. The lake was frozen, the trees where coated with snow, and snowflakes fell softly. It was no longer dark either, it was light out but the grey clouds blocked out the sun.  
Akira: ".......*Sigh*....Well at least this memory isn't that bad..." He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
Akira then started to walk through the thick snow, he would shiver every here and there. Everything was so white....and cold. It only seemed to get colder as he walked. He then leaned up against a tree as the cold started to get to him, as he stood there shivering...he heard the howl of a wolf.  
Akira: "Ah...." He looked around but saw nothing.  
He then proceeded to walk in the direction of the howl. As he walk the snow came down harder and harder, and the wind picked up. Akira barely manage to walked through the blizzard following the howl. As Akira drew closer he found a trail of blood along the snow, this made Akira stop in his tracks. Akira simply stared at the blood trail...he didn't want to follow it...  
Akira: "......" Akira looked sadden.  
Akira: "I think...I've seen enough...." He then shut his eyes and breath in and out heavily.  
Once Akira opened his eyes again the park was back to normal. Akira put his back against the tree he was leaning on and ran a hand through his hair.  
Akira: "I need a smoke..." He groaned as he reached into his jacket for his cig case.  
Thug: "Well well. Look what we have here. A high schooler."  
Akira growled and looked in the direction of the voice. There were three men that looked about in their twenties standing before him. From the looks of them...they were more then likely lowly thugs. Akira smirked crookedly, he needed to relive some stress.  
Akira: "Well well! Look at what I have here! Three little piggies!~" He smiled.  
Thug 2: "Better watch your mouth kid. Were not people you wanna piss off." The second thug scuffed.  
Akira: "You're a grumpy little piggy..." He cocked his head.  
thug 3: "Okay ya little shit we were just gonna take your money, but now you just earned an beatdown too."  
Akira: "Ooooooh...scary...the three little piggies are gonna take on the big bad wolf?" He taunted.  
Thug 1: "Boy you are ASKING FOR IT?!" He growled grabbing Akira by his collar.  
Akira: "Woooo...play nice little pig." He teased.  
Thug 1: "How about NO?"  
Akira: "Then I'll huff....and I'll puff.....and I'LL KNOCK YOU'RE ASS OUT!!!" He shouted headbutting the thug right in the nose.  
The thug let go of Akira and stumbled back holding his bleeding nose.  
Akira: "This little piggy went to market!" He then ran up and back flipped kicked the first thug sending flying on his back.  
The second thug then charged at Akira.  
Akira: "This little piggy stayed home!~" Akira dodged the thug's punch, then uppercutted him and added a little jump when he did. While in the air he brought his elbow down on the man's chest slamming him to the ground.  
The third thug pulled out a bat and swung at Akira from behind, Akira then ducked then swing and leg swept the thug. When the thug hit the ground Akira back flipped over him and dropped his knee down on his chest. The man cough up blood, seeing this made Akira smile with twisted pleasure.  
Akira: "This little piggy had roast beef!"  
The first thug recovered and came at Akira again, Akira then grabbed the third thug's bat and struck his leg. The thud bent over holding his knee, Akira then raised the bat overhead and slammed it down the the thug's head. The man fell to his knees and Akira stood in front of him gripping the bat with both hand winding up for a swing.  
Akira: "This little piggy had none!" He then swung the bat in the man's face sending him sliding on his back.  
Akira: "C'mon get back. We ain't done playing yet."  
Thug 1: "ARGH! I think this kid broke my fucking nose!" He groaned holding his fractured nose.  
Thug 2: "Just who the hell is this kid?!"  
Akira: "Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me. Here. My card." Akira then brouge kicked the second thug in the face as he was getting back up sending him back on the ground.  
Akira: "I'm the ass with bad written all over it! Oh yeah and some one you REALLY don't wanna piss off. The names Akira. That's A as in annihilation, k as in king, i as in incinerate, r as in ravage, and a as in awesome. Please to beat you.~" He bowed.  
Akira: "Well formalities aside....I'm kinda having an off day ya see? And I need something to relax me...and well...CONGRATULATIONS!!! I choose you three to be my entertainment! Now then...lets...have.....FUN." He spoke in a dark tone.  
( 20 minutes later. )  
Thug 1: "ARAGH!!!"  
The thug yelped in pain as Akira pounded him with the second thug.  
Akira: "Heheehhe! You're friend makes a pretty good stick!" He laughed slamming the thug he held by his feet onto the downed one.  
Akira repeated this a few more times.  
Akira: "Say it....SAY IT!!!"  
Thug 3: "Argh....u-uncle...."  
Akira then raised the thug preparing to hit the other one again with him.  
Akira: "I can't HEAR YOOOOOOOOOOOUUU." He teased slamming them together again.  
Thug 3: "UNCLE!!!" He screamed.  
Akira: "Nice." He then tossed the thug he was holding to the side like a rag doll.  
Akira: "Good little piggy.~" He petted the man's head.  
Akira then walked over to the first thug that was laying on the ground holding his groin moaning in agony.  
Akira: "Yelp I feel better! Thanks man! Normally I would take your money for fucking with me but...you guys REALLY put me in a good mood sooo...I'll leave ya off with a warning. Be grateful."  
Akira turned to walk away but suddenly stopped.  
Akira: "OH RIGHT! Oh I almost forgot!" Akira then grabbed the first thug and lifted him up.  
Akira: "And this little piggy went....WEWEWEWEWEWEWE!!!" He then spun the thug all around and let him go, sending him flying right into the near by lake.  
Akira: "All the way back home!~ Hahaha!" He then took out a cig and lit it.  
Akira: "Later bitches!" He gave them the finger as he walked off blowing out smoke.

* * *

 

( At Leblanc. )

  
Futaba: "I'm worried about Akira..."  
Sojiro: "Calm down Futaba. Akira can take care of himself. I'm sure he's on his way back now."  
***CLINK!*** The door to Leblanc opened.  
Akira: "I'm back bitches!"  
Futaba: "Bro!" She cheered.  
Akira: "Heya sis."  
Sojiro: "Was thinking you might not come back tonight at all."  
Akira: "Oh...me and Haru had a.....LONG talk. Thats all." He said rubbing his neck.  
Futaba: "Hmm...." She gave a look.  
Akira: "What?"  
Futaba: "Nothing. *Yawn!* We waited so long for you...I'm so sleepy..."  
Sojiro: "I waited for you get back before I closed up."  
Akira: "Heheehe..thanks old man. Well I'm heading to bed, Cya."  
Futaba: "Night brotato!~"  
Sojiro: "Night kid."  
Akira waved as he went upstairs and into his room.  
Morgana: "That was a long talk...."  
Akira: "Hello to you too." He said walking pass Mona and to his bed.  
Akira then sat down and kicked off his shoes. Morgana then hopped up on the bed next to him.  
Morgana: "Akira...did you..."  
Akira: "I didn't hurt Haru. Jeez how blood thirsty do you think I am?" He frowned.  
Morgana: "It's hard to tell..."  
Akira: "You're faith in me is over fucking whelming...." He sighed.  
Morgana: "Did something happen? You look troubled."  
Akira: ".....It's fine..for now. Let's just get some rest okay? We got work to do tomorrow."  
Morgana: "Right....Akira...listen..."  
Akira: "I know Mona. If anything is wrong I can talk to you, I know and I'm happy about that too. Just...give me some time alright?"  
Morgana: "Okay, I'll do that for you."  
He petted Mona's head and smiled at him warmly.  
Akira: "Thanks....partner."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!~ Hope you enjoyed. I'm really proud of this fic and will keep going! Tell me if your enjoying it too!


	5. Restless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A restless night for Akira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I need a little more time for chapter 5 so I made this little mini chapter for you guys to enjoy. I got you guys! I'm not leaving ya hanging!

( Most emotional music - Memories plays. )

  
A small boy...a small little boy with black messy hair and red eyes, walks down a long dark hallway. He silently made his way down the hall with blank expression on his face. When he reached the end of the hall he walked into a living room like area.   
As he looked around the large room his eyes locked onto a figure sitting at a table. As he got closer he noticed the figure's features. It was a tall woman with long black hair in a pony tail and a black hoodie. He also noticed two empty sake bottle on the table.   
As he came within reaching distance of the woman she turned her head and looked down at the small boy. Her crimson red eyes met with his and locked together, the boy showed a little hint of unease...The stare the woman gave the boy simply read..."Go away." She had bags under her eyes, as if she haden't slept in a while and her hair was kinda messy looking. The boy could smell the alcohol on her breath from where he stood.  
The boy became discouraged and tried to back away but as he did the woman reached out her hand and placed it on top of the boys head. The boy simply stood there slightly surprised by her action. Her cold stare was replaced with a slight smile as she softly stroked the boy's head. The both of them both stared into each others eyes in silence for a few moments until....  
The woman's expression turned sorrowful...she then quickly pulled the boy into her arms. The boy's eyes widen in shock at her sudden embrace. She was slightly trembling...the boy didn't know how to react...until she looked down at him once more. He looked up to meet her eyes as well but as he did...a tear dropped from the woman's eye and fell under the boy's eye and ran down his cheek.   
They both stood there in silence and held each other tightly ...so the other...wouldn't fall apart.

* * *

  
Everything then slowly faded to black. Once the darkness receded the boy was standing in front of a door peeking through it.   
Through the crack in the door he say two people sitting down talking to each other, the same woman was speaking with with a middle aged man with black slick back hair and glasses, and suit. He could barely make out what they were saying, until hew heard a light soft voice behind him.  
???: "Excuse me...."  
???: "Hmm?!" The boy spun around and gave a heated glare the person behind him.  
He turned to see a small girl around his age with fluffy auburn hair, brown eyes, and a light blue dress. She flinched at his death glare and back away.  
???: "......." The boy then dropped his guard not really viewing the girl as a threat.  
???: "Ugh.....hello...." She waved weakly.  
???: "....Hi..." The boy said calmly crossing his arms.  
???: "You're...here with that tall lady...right?" She asked.  
???: "Yeah, so what?" He spat.  
???: "N-nothing...its just....I see her come over here often to speak with my father....I was just wondering...is she you're mother?" She asked nervously.  
???: "Yeah, what of it?" He gave an annoyed look.  
???: "Oh...I-I...just...  
???: "Look kid, aren't you Okumura's daughter? Don't rich girls like you have any friends you can go hang out with? I'm not here for you." He said dismissively.   
???: "......No......" She said in a depressed tone looking down.  
???: "Hmm?" He the raised an eyebrow.  
???: "Other kids are only nice to me because they want something from me....they know who my father is and treat me differently....I just want to be treated like a normal person...I don't want special treatment...and...I want to have fun with someone who...doesn't pretend to like me..." She looked down clenching her fist.  
???: "........." The boy simply stared at her.  
The boy then walked over to her. She noticed and tried to step back but he was already right in front of her. She stared him in the eyes and he did the same.  
???: "If that's the case...I guess we aren't so different. I face similar problems."   
???: "R-really?" She asked nervously.  
???: "Yeah I do. I know how you feel."   
???: "You say you're looking for a real friend huh?" He asked.  
???: "Hm-hmm...: She nodded.  
???: "Welp. You just found one." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
She eyes widen and she simply stared at the boy in shock. She really wanted to believe him...she really did...  
???: "D-do...do you mean it?"  
???: "Sure. We outcast need watch each others backs. If we don't....then no one will. So I'll be your friend, I know how it feels to be lonely. It's not a good feeling."  
The girl smiled very warmly at the boy.  
???: "O-okay! My name is Haru! Nice to meet you!" She beamed with joy.  
???: "Haru huh? Cute name. The names Akira."He smiled.  
She blushed at the cute part.  
Haru: "Akira....thats a really nice name!"  
Akira: "Yeah I know. Don't go wearing it out." He said plucking her nose lightly.  
Haru: "Hey...." She pouted.  
Akira: "C'mon I'm just playing around." He laughed.  
Haru: "Hehehe!"  
The two children went back and forth sharing laughs with each other in celebration of their new friendship.  
Everything slowly faded to black once more...only this time...

* * *

  
Akira: "Argh..." Akira opened his eyes.  
He was in his bed with Morgana sleeping on him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
Akira: "Another memory..." He sighed.  
Akira then carefully got out of bed trying not to wake Morgana. Not wanting to disturb his feline companion. He then made his down into the cafe area and started to brew some coffee.  
Akira: "Me and that girl hung out for about 5 months then....I never saw her again...Hmm..." He sighed pouring a cup off coffee.  
Akira: "Wait.....hold up...I remember now...her fathers last name was....Okumura...and that girls name was..." Akira then looked at his phone's gallery and looked at a picture of him and Haru at destiny land.  
Akira: "No way...is she the same girl? No wonder she looked so familiar when I first met her....It had been so long...its been years...last time I saw her we were just kids..."  
Akira: "We were...pretty good friends until...she moved away...I guess...as the years went by...I just kinda forgot about her...huh..." He scratched the back of his head.  
Akira: "........." Akira stared at the picture of him and Haru.  
Akira: "I guess....I always did miss the little girl I knew back then..."  
Something Morgana had said to Akira before they both went to bed rang through his head.  
Morgana: "Don't be quick to assume Akira. I'm sure If you gave her a chance she would actually understand you. Come on...does Haru really mean nothing to you?"  
Akira then sighed and went into his messages.

  
( With Haru. )

  
( Most Emotional music ever: Red roses plays. )

  
Haru sat alone in her darkened room, scrolling through her old chat rooms with Akira.  
Haru: "........I guess....*Sniff*...I really am naive...after all.." She choked out.  
Haru: "Stupidly thinking I knew him...blindly talking about things in his life I know nothing about...assuming...I can help...when I really can't...and....naively thinking I could turn him around..." Her voice cracked.  
Haru: "Oh who am I'm kidding?! When have I ever succeeded at anything important in my life?!" She banged her fist on the desk.  
Haru: "Akiras right...I am just a bother to him...It would just be better if I just left him alone..."  
She then rested her head on the desk in defeat and sobbed softly. Until....  
Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi!  
Her phone went off. She lazily raised her head and looked at her messages. Her eyes went wide was she read the name.....  
Haru: "A-Akira..?" She hesitated for a moment as her thumb hovered over her phone's screen.  
She took a deep breath and entered the chat room.

  
 **( Akira: "Hey..." )**  
 **( Haru: "What is it? I think you've made it quite clear how you feel about me..." )**  
 **( Akira: "Listen Haru...when you said you wanted to understand me...do you REALLY mean that?" )**  
 **( Haru: "Of course! You....did so much for me....you gave the strength to stand up on my own...you...saved me. Yes you broke my heart but....you've done me more good then harm...and I was just so quick to turn on you and call you a bully...just because you hurt me once...I'm so ungrateful...everything you've done...everything you've gone through for us...Akira I'm so sorry...even if you didn't like us...you still gave more then we deserved." )**  
 **( Haru: "I really want to get to know you...The REAL you. There's so much more to you then any of us could imagine...I want see it for myself. To see if I can understand and accept you for who you really are. Please....if you'd just give me a chance...you don't have to think no one can level with you...that no one will accept you..." )**  
 **( Akira: "....Okay." )**  
 **( Haru: "Really?!" )**  
 **( Akira: "Listen...the only reason I'm doing this is because...deep down. A part of me want to trust you, so...I'll give you a shot. Because Haru...all those times we spent together...weren't all bad, there were times were I really did enjoy myself." )**  
Haru smiled weakly.  
 **( Haru: "So....does this mean...were okay again?" )**  
 **( Akira: "...Depends on how this goes. However I'm warning you now Haru. I don't wanna hear any bitching afterwards." )**  
 **( Haru: "I can handle it." )**  
 **( Akira: "Okay then, I'll hold ya to it. See ya later Haru." )**  
 **( Haru: "Yes...goodbye. )**  
 **( Akira: "Oh yeah and Haru." )**  
 **( Haru: "Yes?" )**  
 **( Akira: "Quit crying ya punk." )**  
Haru: "HM?!" She wiped her eyes.  
 **( Akira: "Gotcha.~" )**  
 **( Haru: "Real funny Akira." )**  
 **( Akira: "Thank you thank you! I'm here all weekend! Thank you and goodnight! )**  
Akira then left the chat room.  
Haru: ".......Hehehe....Hahaha!" She laughed and smiled warmly.

  
( With Akira. )

  
Akira: "Heh...." He put away his phone and leaned back on the table.  
Morgana: "I see you took my word to heart."  
Akira: "OH FUCK!" He spun around to see Morgana standing on the table next to him.  
Akira: "How long have you been there?"  
Morgana: "The whole time."  
Akira: "*Sigh*....fuck." He sighed taking a sip of his coffee.  
Morgana: "Look at the big bad gangster being a big teddy bear!"  
Akira: "Ya want me to drown you in the sink over there?" He said coldly.  
Morgana: "Ughh....you're joking...right?" He asked nervously.  
Akira: "I don't know. AM I?" He gave a crooked smile.  
Morgana: "Right....forget I said anything..."  
Akira: "Good choice! You get to live!~" He petted Mona's head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 will be here shortly so stick around until then. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And tell me how you're enjoying it! Or just your thought on it in general. Laters!~

**Author's Note:**

> Even thugs need love.


End file.
